


Stars in Your Eyes

by SuperWoman0124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Dean - 17, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sam- 14, Sexual Content, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Weecest! Dean is 17, Sam is almost 14. A behind the scenes of the first time the Winchesters looked at stars together. Or at least my version. XD Read and review! CAUTION: Slash of the Sam and Dean kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selling Your Soul to the Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally on FF.net) My first Weecest! Dean is 17, Sam is almost 14. Dean is a little more sensitive and open in this one. I wanted to explore Dean's 'girly' side, if he were ever to have one. After all, he is more open with Sam. A behind the scenes of the first time the Winchesters looked at stars together. (Or at least my version. XD)  
> Oh and by the way, I know that Dean had been hunting since he first killed a vampire when he was 16, but I needed Dean to be 18, because writing a story about in incestual relationship with a 12 year old would drive me borderline insane.

Part One/6 months prior to selling your soul to the open road (June '96)  
"No, Dean-o. I told you no once, and I'm not gonna tell you again. You're not gonna hunt til you're eighteen." John Winchester was shoving a few items into a duffel and shuffled around on the balls of his feet. Even though it wasn't even 10:00 yet, Sam was already in bed, pretending to sleep and trying to ignore the same conversation Dean and his father had been having for the millionth time this month.  
"Why not, sir? I hunted that vamp when I was 16. Plus, I'll be eighteen in 6 months. "  
"Dean, someone has to be here to watch your brother. I need to trust you to take care of him. Just like you have been. Love you, son." And John was gone with a squeak of the screen door. Sam could hear Dean shoving the window shades out of his way to watch John leave before he heard his dad's truck fire up and tear out of the motel parking lot.  
Dean came into Sam's room and sat on the edge of his bed. Dean held back the sniffles of the tears he was crying, not knowing if Sam had heard the conversation. Dean was pissed, but then again he always was after John left. Silently angry; Not showing any emotion to Sam whatsoever. John told Dean over and over again. Take care of Sammy. But he was tired of hiding everything from his little brother. He needed to vent, and quickly, before he took it out on the one person he had left.  
"Sammy, you awake?"  
"Yeah." Sam rolled over to look at Dean who had fresh tears running down his cheeks.  
"You tired?" Dean said coolly, not quite ready to wake the neighbors with the incessant venting. Dean needed to scream.  
"Not really." Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to wake up fully.  
"I need to cool off. Let's go."  
Dean grabbed Sam out of bed by his hand and told him to get his shoes on. Dean had never taken off like this without his Dad, but there's a first time for everything. Dean wrapped his leather jacket around Sam who only had shorts and one of Dean's old t-shirts on. He yawned as he put his shoes on and followed Dean out of the door. They crawled into the Impala and Sam sat up straight before asking,  
"Where we goin'?"  
"You'll see." Dean wasn't quite sure, but all he knew was it needed to be in the middle of nowhere. The night sky was calming behind the wheel of a car, but still, Dean was irritated. The moon was brightly shining the path of the road, the clouds had been so gray and the sky was midnight blue, but still Dean felt trapped in his own head. He had given his mind too long to stir.  
They drove for what seemed like an hour to Sam as he just watched his brother's face scrunch up in anger every time he thought about him and his father's fight. He turned up the music really loud and started obnoxiously beating the steering wheel to the beat of the drums.  
They arrived at some back road field in the middle of Appleton, Wisconsin. Beautiful green trees sprouted just beyond the moonlit field, which was riddled with knee high grass. Sam peered over the dashboard and could hear crickets playing their midnight song.  
Dean got out and slammed the door, making Sam shocked that he would treat the Impala that way.  
"Dad's gonna kick your ass when he finds out about that!" Sam screamed through the door, unable to stop himself from hurting his brother even more.  
"Yeah, so what? I don't care." The teenager slumped on the roof and stared into the starry night, trying to choke back his tears, uncaring to the snippiness of his comment. He knew Sam wasn't at fault and slowly realized that maybe this wasn't a good idea. Sure, Dean needed to vent. But was Sam his target?  
Sam got out of the car and stood in front of Dean. Dean avoided eye contact and just kicked his shoes into the dry dirt from the side of the road, watching as the dust clouds puff up from beyond his shoes.  
"What'ch your problem?" Sam crossed his arms and slumped to the side, Dean's coat dragging at his thighs.  
"Dad. It's always Dad. When isn't he my problem?" Dean's face grew upset, knowing he didn't want to talk about it. Dean had been frustrated about his father, he knew this for sure. But where was this anger coming from? What was he hiding from himself? And why was he starting to feel like he needed Sam to understand that he was hurt?  
Sam took a step closer to Dean.  
"You knew going in he was gonna say that. He says the same thing every night." Sam uncrossed his arms and began to swing them beside his body. He stared up at Dean and tossed his floppy hair out of his face. He wanted nothing more than to understand his brother. He wanted to know where these emotions were coming from.  
"Shut up, Sam." Dean said with irritation in his voice, brushing past Sam's shoulder as he started to walk into the field. Dean took a few strides and it began to sprinkle tiny droplets across his shoulder. Soon his head was wet and Dean looked up into the crying midnight sky, checking his peripherals so he wouldn't smack his face straight into a tree. Sam turned towards Dean and held his arms open wide, hating the weather.  
"You're gonna get hypothermia, dummy!" Sam screamed, standing a foot from the Impala, not caring that he had been out there seconds and he had already been soaked, head to toe. Sam began to trudge into the field after his older brother and Dean noticed, so he sped up.  
"So what, it's not like he wants me around anyway!" Dean screamed behind him at his brother, not noticing Sam was catching up. When he did finally catch up, Sam tackled Dean to the ground and began to lightly punch him in his sides. Dean rolled over easily, knocking his little brother off of him and rolled over on top of Sam, restraining his arms from flailing at him any longer.  
"Would you stop punching me?!" Dean looked into Sam's eyes and he truly looked hurt. His face was full of anger and compassion.  
"Don't you EVER say that again!" Sam screamed into the rain, making his hair flatten and cover his face. "Dad loves you, and you know that, Dean!" Sam got really close to Dean's nose and arched his neck. "Dad and I fight all the time!" Sam screamed through the quickening sounds of the thunder, "And look! I know he loves me! He doesn't let you go with him because he loves you." Sam tapped Dean's chest with his palms, forcing Dean off of him.  
Dean stood up in the torrential downpour and offered a hand to help Sam up. Sam knocked his hand away and stood up himself. Sam dusted the dirt from the bag of his legs while Dean watched intently.  
"Can we go back to the car now? I'm cold." Sam gave Dean the puppy dog eyes and Dean shook his head no.  
"You can," Dean opened his arms wide and smiled at his little brother. "I think it feels awesome."  
"No, Dean. When you're curled up in bed sick tomorrow, it won't be so awesome." Sam sniped back, beginning to shiver in his brother's loose jacket.  
"Fine, you wuss. Let's go back to the car."  
Dean and Sam said nothing on their return trip, only hearing the soft thuds of their feet hitting the wet grass. Every once in a while, Dean would look over at Sam and smile at his frowning and obviously miserable baby brother. He felt his anger fade away as he looked on to his little brother, knowing he was wise beyond his years when he said his dad really did care about him.  
"I think I would be dead if it weren't for you, Sammy."  
Sam looked at Dean while a wide smirk spread across his face.  
"What did you do with my brother?" Sam replied, sarcastically, unused to Dean being so open about an emotional situation.  
They returned back to the impala and got into it. Sam slid into the passenger side and shivered.  
"Here, Sammy. You'll catch cold." Dean turned the heat on high and pulled his brother close to him. "You should take that jacket off. It'll make you worse."  
Sam sat up with a groan and slumped the jacket off. He leaned in close to Dean when he went to shrug out of the left sleeve and Dean saw down Sam's loose shirt. Dean didn't know why the sight of Sam's chest made his palms sweaty and made him nervous. He looked at the t-shirt when Sam discarded Dean's soaked jacket into the back seat. He watched the way the blue t-shirt clung to his chest and saw Sam's perked nipples. Dean's breath caught his lips and his heart started beating quickly.  
"Damn, Sam. When did you get muscles?"  
"About the same time you started getting me outta bed at 5 a.m. to train."  
Dean gave Sam a quick look and placed his left hand on the steering wheel. He wrapped his arm around Sam who started to shiver . He stared out of the windshield and their cold bodies made the windows fog up.  
"We're gonna have to wait out the rain. You can't see your hand 2 inches from your face out there."  
"That's alright with me. I like you this way, Dean. I like it when you talk to me."  
"I talk to you." Dean started to explain and stopped; when he knew what he had just said was a flat out lie. Dean answered questions, when he could, but never really opened up to Sammy.  
"No, you don't. You tell me enough to tell me what to do. You don't tell me about fights with Dad, about yourself, about mom, your girlfriends-"  
"Dude, I don't have girlfriends, and I don't tell you that crap 'cause-"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just want to know you, Dean."  
Sam looked at Dean through his soaked curls clinging to his forehead and gave Dean a solemn look. He quit shivering and nestled his head into Dean's chest, loving the sound of Dean's palpitating heartbeat thundering in his ears. Sam closed his eyes and gave out an eager sigh.  
"I love you, Dean." Sam whispered under his breath. "And you are an idiot. But you have to realize that Dad cares about you. And so do I; I do love you. More than anything else in the world." Sam looked at Dean quickly to see what his brother's reaction to his some-what confession would be. Should he shut up? Or should he keep going? He could only imagine Dean getting freaked out and pushing Sammy away; forever. He wasn't sure how to read into Dean. All he knew is that those mossy green eyes were focused on him; on his lips and skin. He felt the burning hot of his older brother's gaze on him as he snuggled further into Dean's embrace and looked forward, searching into the rain storm for the rest of his words on how to confess. Sam didn't expect the hard rain to tell him how to tell his older brother he loved him more than a brother, but he knew it was pretty fucked up. And nothing fucked up was ever easy.  
Dean's eyes went wide and his body betrayed him as he reached around Sam's shoulder to lift Sam's soft face with his cold fingertips. Dean's brain short circuited and he could no longer think. He blinked back and peered into Sam's brown beautiful eyes and their faces were so close, if Dean could only touch his lips to Sam's…  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, man? Snap out of it!" Dean's brain shouted at him, but his eyes and mouth disobeyed. For some reason, he wasn't trying very hard to stop himself from leading on to that train of thoughts. He knew he loved Sammy. But did he want Sammy? He decided to give it a chance. And if Sam had a problem, he would have no problem playing it off as a joke.  
He lunged forward and kissed Sam deeply, almost pressing him down on the Impala's front seat. Sam never fought back, never pushed Dean away, but instead waited for his chance to push back into Dean's kiss. Sam had always wanted to experience Dean's lips first hand. Ever since he was young and his big brother took care of him, gave him everything, made every day special, he knew he wanted to taste Dean's full lips. Dean was Sam's everything. His mentor, his caretaker, his brother, and now that they were kissing; it filled a void for the younger Winchester. The middle of Sam's chest felt like it was on fire, his heart felt aglow from the inside out.  
Sam lightly pushed on Dean's chest to seat him up correctly and slung his leg over Dean's hips, straddling him, but never breaking the kiss. Sam worked his body around the steering wheel and Dean just accepted the whole situation. He felt very strongly about his brother and knew he cared about him more than a younger brother, but he always messed everything up. He had been told by more than one person that he would never carry a normal relationship because of the way he was. But Sam was different. And Dean knew that however un-normal his and Sam's relationship was going to be from here on out, that he could never hurt his Sammy.  
Sam took over the kiss and plunged his tongue into Dean's mouth. He didn't have too much experience in any kind of kissing department, but he was pretty sure there were tongues involved. He pushed into Dean's mouth and circled his tongue into Dean's warm mouth. Dean reached his hand up the back of Sam's clinging shirt and circled Sam's back with his fingertips before finally setting on either side of his shoulders. Sam broke the kiss to give out a gentle moan when Dean pulled Sam down with his fingers and arched his hips, pressing their crotches together. Sam kissed all along Dean's neck and loved the feeling of Dean's hard cock rubbing up his own. Dean pushed Sam down again and ran his fingertips back down Sam's back. He pulled at the bottom of Sam's soaked shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it into the back. Sam trembled beneath Dean's warm touch, kissing back into Dean again.  
Dean's brain buzzed when his thought process finally kicked in. He knew that he wanted Sam in more ways than one, but damn. Was this a dream? Was his brother really returning his feelings? He wasn't sure what to do, but his body did. Dean didn't have control of his own body. He ran his hands back down Sam's naked back, making Sam let out an amazingly beautiful gasp. All Dean knew, was that he'd been wanting this for a long time. And now that it was, he was the luckiest man in the world to be with someone like his beautiful baby brother.  
"Dean?" Sam spoke for the first time in what seemed like ages. Dean had to adjust to the words coming out of Sam's mouth because Sam's voice wasn't normal. It was breathy and lustful. Dean found it oddly sexy. "Dean, I don't think I can… Ya know, go all the way…" Sam blushed at the thought of Dean unzipping his own jeans with his teeth, kneading the head of Sam's cock with his lips, nudging and pushing his tongue into his shaft and feeling the heat and friction of Dean deep inside of him. He shook the thoughts away when Dean parted his lips to speak.  
"Shhh, Sammy. I wasn't expectin' anything. But just… wow. I can't believe this is happening."  
Sam looked into Dean's eyes and Dean shifted his eye sight to the driver's side window, gripping his fingers tightly into Sam's back.  
"Me neither." Sam looked deeply into Dean's jade eyes and gave the best pouty lips he possibly could, showing Dean he didn't mean to hurt him, or make him think that he didn't want his older brother.  
Dean looked back into Sam's eyes, sitting comfortably in the silence their awkward situation had created.  
"Uh…It stopped raining, Sammy. Wanna get out?"  
"Dean…" Sam took Dean's chin in his hands. "Did I piss you off or somethin'?"  
"Nah. Just trying to.. wrap my head around the situation. I don't think my brain has quite caught up to… what just happened yet."  
Sam climbed off of Dean's lap and immediately intertwined his fingers in Dean's. He stared up at Dean and then looked into his own lap, mourning the loss of the heat around his crotch.  
"I mean... I want to, Dean. Don't get me wrong; but not in the impala. The steering wheel hurts my butt." a smile spread across Sam's face.  
Dean looked over at Sam and reached his free hand over to Sam's scalp and ran his fingertips through his hair.  
"We don't have to think about that right now. Let's just get okay with bein' together."  
Dean got out of the impala and opened the trunk. He pulled out a beat up old blue blanket, big enough for them to sit on. Sam got out too, and looked at Dean with a puzzled face.  
Dean spread out the blanket on the hood of the impala and jumped up to sit. He pat the empty spot next to him and Sam joined him. Dean laid back and took Sam with him and Sam laid his head on Dean's soaked t-shirt, appreciating the warm-ness on his cheek. The dew in the air made Sam's half naked body sheen with sweat. It was warm for Wisconsin, and the Winchesters took advantage of that. They cuddled together and stared up at the stars, wondering what their lives would be like now that they were in each other's arms.  
"Sammy?" Dean whispered in Sam's ear, tickling Sam with the warm breath gliding across his neck, not exactly adding anything to the hard-on, sitting ignored in his pants.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't tell dad." Dean smirked and wrapped Sam tighter around himself.  
"No shit."  
The boys looked up at the beautiful night sky. The fog that had formed in the valley was a light gray, and they enjoyed the smell of the fresh rain. They talked about the constellations and how much they wished they could do this every night. Sam explained to Dean how close every star was to the earth, and Dean just smiled at the way Sam talked, loving the way the corners of his mouth picked up when he talked. Dean couldn't believe he hadn't figured out sooner how much he really did love his smart and sensitive little brother. He knew then, that from then on out, they would be inseparable.


	2. January in Arizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter; the Winchesters are total sluts! ;)  
> Warning: slash sex of all different delicious kinds. readers beware.

Part Two/ January in Arizona (Jan '97)  
6 months later, 2 days after Dean's 18th birthday  
The relationship between the brothers hadn't changed much. When Dean turned 18, Sam had been waiting patiently for their relationship to differ, so Dean took him on a date. They got ice cream and Sam got his favorite (Lemon Meringue). Dean licked the dribble from his chin while Sam licked away at the cone. Dean realized that that was the first display of public affection in their entirety of their 6 months of dating. Sam tried his best to let sex be his present, but Dean said he still didn't think Sam was ready for that yet. It made the situation awkward, and the conversation left the Winchesters feeling rejected. They hadn't been so close to having sex since that very first night they looked at stars together.  
Dean closed his eyes. He was listening to his brother breathing while he slept. Dean lightly pushed the hair from his sleeping brother's face and let out a content sigh. He smiled widely to himself and peeked back at the alarm clock. 4:59 a.m. He only had one more minute before he had to disturb Sam's peaceful sleep to train. Tonight was Dean's first hunt, and last week, Sam admitted that he had been nervous for him. So during the fight, Dean convinced Sam he would come back in one piece, then made fun of him for being a pansy. Sam fell asleep in Dean's arms that night in his bed and Dean had time to think about the relationship the brothers were carrying on. He realized that after this hunt, he would be in harm's way quite a bit. The thought of Sam being the same way in 4 years made him upset. He realized he didn't want Sam in 'the life.' But he knew he had to protect Sam. Sweet, little Sam who was fast asleep in his arms once again.  
The sound of the alarm going of startled Dean out of his train of thought. Sam woke up and sat up, groaning about how much he hated the alarm clock.  
"Where the hell are we?" Sam said while he rubbed his still sleepy left eye with his balled up fist.  
"We're at..." Dean reached over Sam and picked up the pamphlet from the bed side table. "The ranger hotel in Phoenix, Arizona. Your pansy ass fell asleep on the way here and I had to carry you inside." Dean poked Sam in the ribs and laughed. "Bridal style."  
"Shut up, Dean." Sam giggled and poked Dean back. "Where's dad?"  
"Oh. You know. The usual. Wrapping up his last hunt in New Mexico. Then he'll be here." Dean asked to go with John when he was starting the case. But because it was 3 days before Dean's birthday, John declined his company once again.  
Sam got out of bed and stripped down to his underwear to change into his workout clothes. Dean watched from the bed and had a hard time hiding his growing erection. Dean not-so-subtlety pulled the covers up to hide his lap. Sam noticed and blushed.  
Sam stopped dressing and looked at Dean. He found it amusing that they went through this same process every morning. Dean would wake up before Sam, Sam would get up to get dressed. Every time Sam would strip down, Dean would get a hard on and try his best to hide it, before excusing himself to the bathroom. Dean would be in there for 20 minutes, before re-appearing. Sam could only guess what Dean was doing in there.  
"You know, there's other stuff we can do than have sex, right?" Dean's eyes went wide with Sam's bluntness, and looked down to see his now leaking cock, begging for attention.  
He simply looked Sam straight in the eye and shook his head. He would normally be in the bathroom by now, but this was the first time in 6 months that Sam had actually said anything about noticing. He froze in terror, afraid what Sam might do.  
Sam took a step closer to the bed and slowly pulled the covers from Dean. Dean sat up and attempted to pull them back, but Sam ripped them from Dean's grasp. Sam put his hands on the bed and leaned down in front of Dean, 3 inches from Dean's cock. Dean wanted to stop Sam. He knew Sam wasn't ready for anything like this. But his arms wouldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't stop Sam when he leaned down and licked the front of Dean's cock through his sleep pants. Dean shuttered, and locked up. He now realized that wanted Sam so bad. So bad it actually hurt.  
Sam pulled the fabric apart and pulled down Dean's boxers. Dean's cock bounced out and curled towards his stomach. Sam's eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of the very large and very thick dick presented before him. He had seen Dean naked before, but never when Dean was hard, and hard for him.  
Sam licked all the way from the bottom of the shaft to the very tip of him. Dean laid his head back and a moan tore through his throat. Sam looked up at Dean questioningly and Dean's head snapped back, looking deeply into Sam's eyes. Sam's eyebrows went up as if asking for permission and Dean couldn't help but shake his head 'yes'.  
Sam had never done anything sexual with his brother. But Sam had been begging for too long. He knew if he took charge, Dean wouldn't stop him. Normally, Dean was a hard ass, but in the bedroom, he seemed more submissive. So Sam slipped the head of Dean's cock past his lips and licked the tip again, gathering saliva and taking Dean in. Dean stared down at his little brother, mouth half full of his dick and couldn't help but stare. Sam looked so wonderful, more wonderful than Dean could imagine. Sam was glowing and there were stars in his eyes. Sam took Dean all the way in and could feel the head of Dean's prick leaking down his throat. Dean's dick jumped and almost gagged Sam.  
Sam teased and tickled Dean's balls in his hand, tugging with just the right amount of pressure while he bobbed on Dean's dick. Dean could feel the warm saliva dripping down onto Sam's hand and couldn't believe how amazing his brother was. He hoped this was his little brother's first blowjob. But when Sam sucked and licked all the way to the top and tongued at the head of his dick, Dean no longer cared. He let go of all of his emotions and he knew Sam knew what he was doing.  
Dean had imagined this several times before, but he always thought it would be the other way around. But now that this was happening, he was glad that Sam had taken the reins. Dean tilted his head back because he realized that if he watched Sam any longer, he would be coming in no time.  
Sam took the bottom of Dean's shaft in his large left hand and pumped Dean's cock into his mouth. Sam thought he would hate this and also thought this would be a terrible experience. But he felt his own cock throb with interest every time his lips touched Dean's shaft. He continued to listen to Dean, inhaling on every swallow, exhaling when Sam came up for air. Dean moaned and thrashed under the light touches of Sam's warm fingers. Dean had to stop himself when he had the urge to lift his hips up and thrust into Sam's warm and wet mouth.  
"I'm… Sammy… oh... Sam, god… I'm gonna…"  
Sam wrapped his fingers back around the shaft of Dean's dick and pumped, adding pressure when he came close to the tip. Before long, Sam felt the hot and sticky spurts of Dean's come unleashing all over his stomach. Dean collapsed and Sam just smiled, knowing now what he could do to his brother.  
Dean couldn't catch his breath. It was ragged and tough to find the right rhythm, seeming like this was the first breath his body was trying to take. He heard a buzz in his brain and he felt so good, he could have sworn he was high. Sam curled himself tightly around Dean's side and rested his sticky hand on Dean's ribs.  
"Don't get hurt tonight, okay?" Sam looked up at Dean, who was staring at the ceiling.  
Dean's chest expanded and contracted and he looked like he was trying not to float away.  
"I wouldn't, Sammy. Especially since now I know how awesome you are at that." Dean rolled over and took Sam into his arms. Sam could feel his cock pulsating with his heartbeat, but wouldn't be bothered if Dean decided not to do anything about it. So instead he just snuggled and waited for Dean to speak again, being absolutely comfortable with the silence they were experiencing.  
Dean gave a slight press to the top of Sam's right shoulder and laid him flat on his back. He teased his fingers down Sam's stomach and chuckled lightly when Sam let out a hollow gasp. Dean couldn't help but smirk, knowing what he could give Sam now that Sam had taken initiative. He pulled off Sam's boxer briefs and almost laughed at the moan Sam let out.  
"I haven't even touched you yet, Samantha; and you're already so hot and bothered from suckin' my cock." Dean touched Sam everywhere. Dean palmed the flesh directly beneath his belly button, his arms, and his chest. Dragging his fingertips all along Sam's sensitive and tight skin. He crawled up to meet Sam's face and dove into his neck, kissing every inch of it. Sam let out a short and sharp exhale every time Dean's smooth lips crashed into his skin.  
Okay, so maybe Sam was wrong. Dean was not submissive in the bedroom; all he needed was a little push. Which Sam found he liked very much. Sam was also wrong about dirty talk. He in fact, found out that he liked it very very much.  
"Dean-" His throat finally let the sound escape, but his voice was desperate. Sam felt like begging his older brother to suck him. He felt like he would beg Dean if he'd asked. He had been waiting for this moment for entirely too long.  
"Wassa' matter, Sammy? Don't like it I when I tease? I've been holding this in for 6 months. Waiting for you to make the first move so I can tell when you're ready. Can't stop now, Sammy."  
Sam watched Dean's face gently move lower and lower, Dean looking up at Sam after each kiss that led a small trail of saliva down to his attentive prick, leaking pre-come from the torture he was enduring.  
"Dean-" He let out again, this time as a verbal warning that he was getting close.  
As if Dean understood, he circled his tongue around the tip of Sam's cock and tasted the pre-come and licked his lips.  
"You're sweeter than I thought you would be, Sam."  
Sam blushed and covered his eyes with his arm, slinging it over his face.  
"Shaddup, De. I hate 'chu."  
Dean smirked and wrapped his fingers around Sam's cock, sending a pleasurable jolt running through his body, toes to forehead.  
"You won't in a minute, baby bro."  
Dean finally lowered his lips onto Sam's dick, and sent Sam metaphorically crashing into the ceiling. His older brother's mouth was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He felt dizzy and grounded all at the same time. Dean pushed himself all the way down onto Sam's prick, and felt Sam's hair tickling his nose. He almost gagged and was amazed at how giant the nearly 14 year old's dick really was. He choked it down and tried his best to lick and slurp every inch of his younger brother.  
Sam knew he was close. He could feel his balls pulling taunt into Dean's chin when Dean engulfed him slowly. Sam didn't want it to end, but he knew it couldn't continue like this.  
"Dean-" Sam said desperately, grasping at the little hairs he could on the back of Dean's skull. "Dean… " Sam let out a choked moan and came down Dean's throat, without warning.  
Sam sat up immediately and looked at Dean. Dean simply looked at Sam and swallowed, displaying an amused and elated look on his face.  
"De, are you okay? I'm sorry, it just kinda-"  
"Everything is fine, Sammy." Dean leaned up onto his knees and wrapped Sam tightly into his arms. He kissed down Sam's neck and laid him back down. Dean collapsed on top of Sam for a minute before rolling onto his side to face Sam.  
Sam squirmed his way into Dean's arm and huffed a few harsh breaths. His head was spinning and he never wanted to come down from the high he was experiencing.  
"So, Sam, how was your first blow job?"  
Sam eyes grew wide at Dean's bluntness. He blushed and hid his face into Dean's chest.  
"It was more than amazing, Dean. I love you."  
Dean pulled Sam's face up with his fingertips and looked into Sam's big, beautiful eyes.  
"I love you, too, dork." Dean placed his hand on the back of Sam's head, ruffling his hair between his fingers.  
An hour and twenty minutes later, the Winchester Boys were ready to train. They had two things on the agenda today. Run, and Train with the new revolver their dad brought back from his last hunt. Normally, John brought back a more efficient weapon their dad felt comfortable enough to leave with them to protect themselves with. On one condition, they trained with it on Wednesdays.  
January in Arizona was nothing but intolerable. With 90 degree days and 80 degree nights, running in this heat beat the crap out of them. But with a promise to keep to their father, they ran anyway. When they were kids, they ran only half a mile. Somehow now they managed to run 2 miles a day. One mile to one land mark, and a whole mile back. To keep spirits up, Dean saw this as an opportunity to out-run his brother and turn it into a race. Dean may suck at rock, paper, scissors, but physical endurance he excelled at. Most of the time; Dean won, too. But today, for some reason, Dean seemed distracted.  
"I'll race ya, Sammy!" Dean screamed out loud enough for his jogging brother beside him to hear, while he just smirked at him. Dean took a spurt of energy and raced ahead of Sam.  
"You say the same thing every day." Sam mumbled under his breath, gathering himself for a boost before he chased after Dean.  
Sam's growing legs seemed to give Dean a challenge every morning. Every day Sam got closer and closer to beating him. Dean was pushing himself so hard; he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. His jaw almost dropped as he watched Sam's back muscles shift and move as he cut Dean off, speeding ahead of him. They were a quarter mile to the barn house they used as their mile mark and Dean tried to snap out of it; knowing full and well that if Sam beat him, he would never live it down.  
But Damn. Sam's muscles were so distracting. All Dean could imagine was kissing every curve and crevice of Sam's tanned back, running his fingers down into the back of Sam's shorts, teasing the skin with his fingers. He could imagine hearing the gasps and groans as he nipped and bit down onto Sam's shoulder blades and plunging himself deeply into Sam's tight heat.  
"Dude, Where ya goin'?!"  
Dean heard a scream from behind him and stopped running. Dean had been thinking about Sam so intently, he completely passed up the mile marker. And Sam had one hell of a head start.  
"Dean, why would you let me win on purpose?" Sam slapped Dean on the back as they walked through the front door.  
"I told you, ass-hat. I let you win for giving me an awesome morning."  
"Yeah, yeah, Dean, whatever." Sam went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the duffel bag and threw it onto the toilet. He turned on the shower and came back out into the bedroom. Dean was sprawled across his bed; mouth open wide enough to catch flies.  
Sam came to the edge of Dean's bed and poked Dean in the rib.  
"I'mma shower, alright?"  
"Yeah, alright." Dean sat up and rubbed his chin stubble in his calloused hands. He watched Sam's ass sway in his basketball shorts on the way to the bathroom and heard the door open and close. Automatically, his thoughts turned to his little brother. If anything happened to Dean tonight, he was at least happy that he had Sammy to worry about him. Sweet, little, Sammy.  
He didn't know what happened during the run. He knew he would be patient with Sam and wait to bring up the whole sex issue with him later on, when he knew he was ready. But after this morning, Sam approached him. What did that mean? Was Sam ready?  
Dean stood up and went to the bathroom door, determined to at least have a conversation about it. He almost knocked when he heard a whisper coming through the other side of the door.  
"Dean." It was Sam's voice, raspy and lustful. "Dean, oh god." Sam whispered again, more eager-ness in his voice. "Fuck." Dean heard Sam's breath catching and Dean writhed in his own tented shorts, his cock pleading to be set free and be touched. Dean silently grabbed the doorknob and jiggled it open. The steam from the shower hit him in the face like a bucket of warm bath water. He heard the whispers, louder now that they echoed off of the tiles. Sam couldn't see Dean, and he knew that. So he peeked under the shower curtain and saw Sam's curled toes backed up against the wall.  
Dean slowly took off his shorts and boxers and still unheard, he secretly pulled open the shower curtain. He snuck in behind Sam and watched the water run over Sam's aforementioned muscular back. He wanted to touch it, he wanted to taste it, but he knew he had to restrain himself for the perfect moment. Sam was stroking himself quick and rough, twisting his hand when he reached the head. He had his eyes closed and moaned quietly under his breath.  
"Fuck…" Sam spoke softly, and Dean took a step closer to Sam. "Oh my god, Dean."  
"Yes?" Dean finally spoke.  
Sam must have jumped 6 feet off the ground. He raised his arms up, as if asked by the police and slowly turned around. Dean had never seen a more beautiful sight. The water caressed his little brother's toned body, and the world seemed to stop turning. He watched Sam's harsh breathing slowed to a complete halt and darted his eyes to every curve of Sam's growing body. His face was draped with Sam's messy hair, with his long bangs touching the very tip of his long brown eyelashes. His face was like it was sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Sam's chiseled jaw and perky lips, were wrapped tight between his teeth. His chest moved in and out slowly, harbored breathing making his abdominals shift and sway between his ribs, and poking out over the thin skin of his hip bones. Dean went further south, admiring Sam's hard member, much like an arm pointing directly at him. Dean automatically knew why he snuck in there. His own dick shifted, reminding his brain that he wanted what he saw. And he wasn't about to disappoint his brain. As soon as he realized this, the world started turning again.  
"What the fuck, Dean? You scared the shit outta me!" Sam lowered his hand and covered himself up.  
"I heard you, ya know." Dean smirked his famous smirk and took a step closer to Sammy, who was nearly trembling from the scare. The water reached his chest, and the warm water caressed his body once again.  
Dean reached out to Sam and grabbed him by the side, pulling him closely to his chest. He indulged himself in a sweet and quick kiss to Sam's soft lips, convinced to stop his baby brother's trembling.  
Sam pulled away from Dean and looked into his kind face, trying to hide the embarrassment he felt for getting caught moaning his older brother's name.  
"Heard what?" Sam said innocently, tilting his head slightly to the side, and decided he would play it off like he wasn't doing anything in particular.  
Dean leaned over to his little brother's ear, now realizing that he no longer had to bend over to do it because Sam had grown 6 inches over the last 6 months, and latched his lips around Sam's earlobe before whispering his reply.  
"I heard you in here, moaning my name. Playin' with yourself."  
"Yeah," Sam let out a wispy cry, his knees trembling under the pressure and excitement. "What of it?"  
Dean pushed Sam into the cold back wall and noticeably shivered at the icy touch. Dean kissed him deeply and wrapped his fingers around Sam's shoulders. He pushed his tongue into Sam's bottom lip and pleaded for entrance. Sam accepted and parted his lips slowly; allowing Dean's tongue to explore his mouth and giving a little pressure back with his own tongue.  
"Dude," Sam said harmoniously, "You're so possessive." He giggled lightly before he continued, "You wanted nothing to do with me two days ago, now you're all hard up and ready to go?"  
Dean stared at Sam curiously, and then a smirk twisted his lips up into a half smile.  
"That's because I didn't know you were okay with..." He flew his fingers in the space between them, not wanting to sound like a girl when he said 'relationship' "…this thing… but I didn't know you wanted to go this far; til' this morning. And now that I know you're down, I wanna show you I'm down too."  
"Uh… Dean, I appreciate all this and stuff, but… I was kinda in the middle of something." Sam pointed to his stimulated and attentive cock, and looked at Dean's unchanged face.  
"Ah, so you'll admit it then? You were whispering my name." Dean smirked, finally feeling victorious.  
In Sam's reply, he simply leaned over and bit Dean's earlobe, making his head spin. He latched on and sucked. Dean's ears flushed with whatever blood he had left in his body and he could feel himself heating up, and started to pant when Sam twirled his tongue around his ear.  
Sam let go and leaned up to whisper, "That's because I was thinking about you, idiot. Wanna know what I was thinkin' about?"  
Dean rolled his eyes, but not out of sarcasm, but out of pure lust. "More than anything, Sammy."  
"I was thinkin'…" Sam wrapped his warm fingertips around Dean's swollen prick, and rubbed the pre-come into the tight silky skin. "About what it'll be like when you fuck me. When you slip your fingers deep inside of me, and when you moan my name." He slid his fingers down the shaft, wrapping his hand around Dean's dick. He pumped slowly, and tightened his grip when he got closer to the head. "I can only imagine how tight and wet I'll be, seeing has you'll be my first." He flicked his tongue at the word first, and it sent shivers down Dean's spine; loving the feeling of Sam's warm body against him and his hand around his dick.  
"Fuck, Sam. You've got one hell'ofan imagination." Dean shivered under Sam's touch, and his brain started to go fuzzy. He didn't know what to do here. Normally, Dean was the one in charge, but every time Sam touched him, he went blank, and couldn't think straight.  
Dean reached out and grabbed Sam's face. He pulled him in for another kiss and pressed his lips assertively into Sam's. Sam never let go, and just kept pumping away. Dean pushed Sam's head back into the icy wall and grabbed ahold of Sam's cock, and started automatically jacking his hand.  
Sam twisted his face up as if he was in pain, and Dean noticed.  
"What's wrong, Sam?"  
"Your hands are so dry."  
Dean stopped and looked around the shower.  
'Shampoo? No, then there will be bubbles. Body wash will dry up. Conditioner? Yeah, that'll work.' Dean thought, and grabbed for the white bottle, before taking Sam's hand in his and squirting some out, then dispensing some onto his own large, calloused hand. He slipped his hand back down Sam's body and starting at the head, he slicked his hand down the shaft. Sam shivered and let out a diapasonic moan. Sam quickly reached out and grabbed Dean's attentive prick, intending to do the same for Dean. It felt cold at first, and that made Dean wince, then when it became room temperature, it was slick and smooth, and it felt so amazing. The brothers stood there in the shower, huffing each other's names and jerking each other off as the water poured over them.  
Before they knew it, they were coming all over each other's hands and gasping for air. Dean almost collapsed after his orgasm and Sam's heart felt like it was on fire. Then they both looked up curiously at the shower head and realized, the water was icy cold and it didn't bother either of them.  
They got out, toweled off, and got dressed, giving each other tiny kisses when their faces got close. They did everything quietly, knowing that the phone call Dean expected would come soon.  
Dean was apprehensive about his first real hunt, but after practically 12 years of training and study, he was sure he was ready. He knew all the facts; he knew all the weapons, and all the fight moves. But what he wasn't sure of was Sam. He didn't know what Sam would do if he came back hurt, or worse.  
As far as Dean knew, what they were hunting was turning out to be a simple haunting. Dean knew what to do there. Dig up the body, salt, and burn. He placed his Dad's old zippo in his left jacket pocket for safe keeping. The story was; this gal named Elizabeth had been haunting her parents. Moving stuff, playing with the lights, chucking chairs across the room, you know, that sort of thing. So when John called, he finally said the words Dean had been waiting entirely too long to hear.  
"Pack your gear. Be ready to go by 7:30. And tell Sammy we'll be home by midnight."  
Dean eyes lit up and he almost did a victory dance.  
"Yes, sir. You won't regret this, sir." And Dean closed the phone. He stared up at his little brother who was standing in front of him, listening in.  
"So, 7:30, then?" Sam looked at Dean who was grimacing, preparing himself for Sam's speech.  
"Yeah. So I got about 6 and a half hours to get my stuff ready."  
Sam plopped himself beside Dean who was sitting on the bed and put his head in his hands. They sat in silence for a minute, then Sam reached his hand over to Dean's and clasped his fingers around Dean's. He squeezed tightly before speaking.  
"Be careful, tonight, Dean. I mean it."  
"I'll be fine, Samantha. Don't go all girl on me now." Dean tried to make light of the situation with the best method he could; making fun of Sam until he felt better.  
"I'm serious, Dean. Anything could happen to you."  
"Is this what you're gonna be like every time I go on a hunt?" Dean looked over at his brother, and Sam gave his hand another gentle squeeze. Sam chuckled and looked into Dean's eyes.  
"Probably." Sam looked back to his lap and shamefully continued, "Are you scared?"  
"Sammy," He put his hand on Sam's cheek and pulled his face up to look at him. "I'll be fine. I have dad there with me, plus we're not going anywhere near the ghost. We're saltin' and burnin', babe. The only thing you'll have to worry about is me comin' home dirty."  
"Yeah, sure, Dean. Just…" Sam pulled his fingers away and stood up directly in front of Dean, his long legs in between Dean's knees. "Please come back in one piece."  
"Anything for you, Sammy."  
The time was going by so quickly. Dean wasn't sure if it was because he was excited, or if it was the longing looks Sam was shooting him from the kitchen table while Dean prepared their 'dinner.' He pulled the first TV dinner out of the microwave. Dean's dinner; Salisbury steak, corn, which he would spoon off into Sam's plate, and what could pass for mashed potatoes. He slid it across the kitchen table and looked at Sam.  
"What are you starin' at?" Dean chuckled before returning back to Sam's dinner; Meat assorted fish sticks, green beans and the sponge they called a brownie and popped it into the microwave.  
"You, dumbass. I can't help but think of how crazy you got this morning. How…" Sam looked at the fingers he rested on the table, pretending to find something interesting at the cuticle and picking at it. "How freakin' dominate you got."  
Dean stared into the microwave and tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter. "Does that bother you?"  
Sam shrugged. "I mean, kinda. I just don't get it. First, you want nothing to do with me, then you're all gung-ho to do whatever I want you to."  
"Fine then, I just won't do it anymore." Dean smirked away from his little brother, knowing that's not at all what he meant.  
"No! Dean. I mean," Sam stood up and stumbled beside Dean and rubbed his hand up Dean's back. "I liked it. That's not it. I just…" Sam got flustered and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned away from Dean and released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I want you, Dean." Sam mumbled before he could stop himself, realizing how embarrassing that was to admit.  
Dean turned to Sam and gripped his fingers around Sam's hips. He ran his lips around the back of Sam's neck and Sam's mind went into hyperactive mode. Dean kissed down Sam's neck, starting at his hairline and paying special attention to Sam's hips which were lightly bucking back into Dean's crotch. Sam let out an exasperated moan, and wrapped his fingers into Dean's, wishing he would just bend him over the counter and take him right there. Dean arched his hips into Sam's swaying and Sam's eyes went wide. The feeling of his older brother's pulsating cock underneath the rough denim digging into his sensitive cheeks, making him impossibly harder second by second.  
Dean arched his head back and reveled at the feeling of Sam's tight cheeks gripping around him.  
The microwave signaled that it was finished cooking and neither of the brothers noticed. They were so focused on the tension they had between them, and just getting to the good part. Sam turned around in his brother's arms and kissed Dean. He smashed his lips into Dean's and his head started to spin. He pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth and the tongues seemed to dance, making the moment that much more exciting. Sam wanted to kiss every inch of Dean's glistening body. Wanted to feel Dean's moans grumble and shake from his chest. Dean released his tight grip from Sam's hip and grabbed his hand. He pulled Sam to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed.  
He stood, watching his little brother's lust filled eyes, breathing heavily and wanting nothing more than to jump him. Dean pulled off his shirt, and leaned over Sam on the bed.  
"Are you sure, Sammy?"  
"As sure as I've ever been about anything."  
Dean took a hand off the bed and lifted Sam's shirt off next. He looked down at his little brother's sculpted muscles and wondered if this was a gift from the Gods. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. After 6 months of wondering and waiting, it was finally here.  
Dean inched closer to Sam's face and dove back into Sam's neck, loving the sounds he made every time Dean licked the length. He leaned down again and pulled Sam into a deep kiss. Their teeth clashed and tongues danced with each other, battling for admittance. Dean let out a choked moan and pinched Sam's nipple seductively. His bright brown eyes shot open and he melted into his older brother's kiss, letting Dean continue playing with his left nipple. Sam closed his eyes and arched his hips up into Dean's, feeling Dean through his denim. He reached up and grasped Dean's pectorals, feeling the smooth skin ripple with goose bumps as he continued. He kept on his path before reaching behind Dean's head and grabbed onto Dean's back, digging what little nails he had on his fingertips wantingly into Dean's soft, fleshy back. Dean's head popped up and let out a guttural moan, and Sam could feel his body heating up, and a spark ignited inside him. He could feel tiny explosions of a wonderful sensation traveling down every nerve and popping throughout his skin.  
Dean clasped onto Sam's button and tore the metal through the clasp. He worked kisses down Sam's chest and stopped at his belly button, looking up at his breathless brother. Sam puffed up the pillow behind his head and stared back down at his brother intimately.  
"You're sure?" Dean asked one more time before kissing the tight skin below his belly.  
"Yeah, Dean, I'm freggin' sure."  
"Alright... You asked for it." Dean leaned down and took Sam's zipper in his teeth. He tugged lightly, just to be sure not to catch any of his little brother's sensitive skin. He curled his fingers around the fabric on his hips and pulled down to reveal the beautiful skin wrapped around Sam's prodding hip bones. He kissed both sides desperately, then pulled the pants farther down to see Sam's trimmed pubes peeking underneath his green striped boxers. He pulled lower, making sure to take the boxers too. Sam's hard cock bounced out from his pants and curled toward his stomach. Dean yanked the pants off as best as he could from his knees and stared at Sam in all of his nude glory. Sam seemed to glisten and shine in a way Dean never thought possible.  
Dean licked his lips and kissed Sam's inner thigh. Sam let out a whispered moan, knowing Dean was inches away from his sensitive and untouched cock; and he wanted nothing more than to feel Dean's touch. Dean finally reached up and gently grabbed Sam's length, rubbing the massive amount of pre-come that was collecting at the tip and rubbing it into the tight pink skin of Sam's dick. He started at the bottom and poked his tongue out, licking the way up to the tip. He started to go back down again and stopped at Sam's perineum and licked farther down, exploring the area. Sam let out a deep gasp when Dean reached the puckered muscle. He gave a curious lick, and Sam thunderously moaned.  
"Oh my god, Dean… are you really-?" Dean licked again, and Sam hyperventilated. "Oh my god, dean. You're really gonna do that?"  
Dean looked up from his task, and stared at his brother's heaving chest.  
"Would you rather I didn't?" Dean smirked, and went back to his work.  
"No…" Sam gasped, "it's… amazing Dean." Dean gave another lick before plunging his tongue inside his brother's tight hole. "You should really try it."  
Dean released his tongue from the clenched hole to speak again.  
"Maybe I will someday… but for now, will you just shut up and enjoy it? I am." Dean reached his fingers up to Sam's body, and rubbed his fingers across Sam's hole. Sam took in a deep breath and prepared for Dean. Dean pushed his fingertip inside and wiggled, licking around his finger.  
He pushed deeper and curled his finger upwards, listening for Sam to make any kind of noise. He pushed a bit deeper and heard Sam give out a mumbled moan. He was all the way in when Sam gasped again before speaking.  
"Dean…" Sam reached down and started stroking his cock, twisted his fingers when he reached the head. "Dean, hurry… Dean… I need you."  
"Can't yet, babe. You gotta be patient. I've heard it hurts the first time. I don't wanna hurt you." Dean poked out his tongue and slicked up his second finger, and eased it into Sam, beginning to stretch Sam wider. When Dean put his second fingertip in, Sam winced.  
"Want me to keep goin'?"  
"God, yes."  
Dean slid his fingers inside further, and wiggled once again, making sure he had plenty of room for his throbbing cock. He pulled back out and started thrusting back in, twisting upwards when he was in all the way. Sam cooed and writhed under the pressure and kept pumping at his cock, so close to coming he was seeing stars. Dean thrusted his fingers in and chuckled at the beautiful sounds the left Sam's mouth.  
"I… I think I'm ready Dean, mmm. Dean, god. Your fuckin' fingers."  
"You seem to like this just fine. You sure you don't want me to keep goin'?" Dean slipped both his fingers in the whole way.  
"No way, Dean. If your fingers feel like this, I can't imagine what's next."  
Dean crawled back to Sam's face and gave him a gentle peck on the lips before he wildly smirked.  
"You won't have to." Dean thrusted forward a little and poked the head of his dick at Sam's entrance.  
"Wait, Dean…"  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No, just wait." Sam pushed on Dean's chest with an open palm, pushing him off of him and onto his back beside him. Sam leaned over and kissed the top of Dean's forehead, then his nose, then gave him a long, sweet kiss on the lips. He shoved his tongue into Dean's mouth and their saliva met in the middle. They forced their lips together and they ran their hands over each other lustfully, both mentally preparing themselves for what was to come.  
Sam started kissing down Dean's chest, and stopped at Dean's left perk nipple, licking the tightening bud. He moved on and kissed the center of Dean's chest, directly above Dean's muscularly sculpted abs. He dove down onto Dean's fully erect cock, giving a little kiss to the tip. He tasted the pre-come leaking from the slit and licked his lips. He looked up at Dean and gave a low "Mmm," before he licked his way around Dean's head. He took all his excess saliva he could and worked his brother's cock down his throat.  
Dean's body tensed up and he thrusted his hips into the air, loving the way his little brother's mouth wrapped warmly around his massive prick. Sam almost choked when Dean thrusted upwards, but he kept sucking and moaning, reaching down to touch himself. He grabbed his balls and rubbed his perineum before teasing his hole with his fingertips. Dean looked down at his brother and almost blew his load right there. Sam had his hand and mouth wrapped around his cock, and his palm around his own, fingering himself open for Dean.  
Dean pushed Sam's chest down and looked upset that Dean had stopped him. He enjoyed sucking Dean off. The way Dean moaned, the way he moved, was what got Sam going.  
Dean leaned over Sam again and placed his hands around Sam, one on each side of his shoulders.  
"You're sure, Sammy?" Dean decided this would be the last time he asked if his brother said yes. It was 'game on' from here on out.  
"YES!" Sam basically screamed into Dean's face before diving up into his neck to kiss the length.  
Dean backed off and crashed his cock into Sam's puckered hole, not entering, but applying enough pressure to send pleasure racing up Sam's spine.  
"Do it, Dean." Sam whispered, and then gasped when Dean led him into a deep kiss.  
Dean apprehensively pushed himself inside, feeling the tight heat and watched Sammy wince.  
Sam saw Dean staring at him and wrapped his arm around Dean's neck.  
"S'alright. Maybe you could distract me 'til you're all the way in?"  
Dean nodded, and leaned over to Sam's ear. He liked the shell of his left ear and pushed lightly further.  
"Sammy, I know you want this. Want me." Dean continued while pushing himself deeper inside. "I can't wait to be all the way inside you and feel how hotwetandtight you are.  
Sam squeaked out a high pitched sound, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Sam was enjoying every second of this, and he knew the discomfort would pass soon.  
Dean pushed another inch inside Sam.  
"Sammy, I want you to scream my name. I want you to come so hard, you pass out." Dean pushed another inch. "Mmm, oh god, Sammy. You feel so good already. I see the way you've been lookin' at me. You give me these puppy dog eyes and I just instantly want you to fuck my mouth." Another inch.  
Sam writhed beneath Dean, accepting the odd burn he felt. He then grabbed onto Dean's ass-cheeks and pulled Dean all the way inside him.  
The Winchesters both shuttered at the exact same time. Dean in ecstasy; Sam in pain.  
Dean looked down to his brother and saw the pain spread across his face.  
"Why'd you do that?"  
Sam shook his head, shaking off the initial shock of the pain and the pain seemed to disappear, replaced by a feeling of being completely full.  
"Had to. You were takin' too long." Sam bucked his hips up and hit the bottom of Dean's stomach with his pulsating cock, and was surprised by the fact that he was still fully erect, even through all the pain.  
Dean seated himself inside Sam and looked down quizzically.  
"Is it okay if I move?"  
"Yeah, I think so." Sam left his left hand on Dean's ass and took the right up to Dean's face, caressing his cheek. "I love you, Dean."  
Dean bent over and kissed Sam. "I love you too, Sammy."  
Dean gently pulled himself out of Sam an inch and pushed himself back in. He tried again, only he pulled himself all the way out this time. Sam moaned at the feeling of Dean pulling out of him, feeling the slick member pulsate every time his furled muscle caught Dean's cock-head.  
"Wow, Sam. This is," Dean pumped himself a little too roughly back inside. Dean never though that this next word would ever pass his lips. "Fantastic."  
Sam opened his bright brown eyes and looked into Dean's face. He studied Dean's round full lips, his half-lidded baby blue eyes, and his stubbly cheeks and chin. He appreciated this moment, and wished he could freeze time. Dean pushed further into Sam and Sam felt a surge of light flow through his body, warming him from where he was connected to Dean, into his fingertips, and flushed to his cheeks.  
"Ohmygod." Sam flew his arms to either side of the bed and clenched the bed sheets in his fingers. The curled his hands into fists.  
Dean propped himself on one arm and reached down to fist Sam's cock while he continued the push pull motion of his hips.  
Sam let out a loud and beautiful moan before coming all over Dean's fingers. Sam's already tight hole clenched around Dean's cock as Dean pulled himself out and pushed back in, continuing to pump around flaccid Sam's length. Dean finds his release when he looks at Sam's face, tossing and turning with pure exasperation, and utter speechless-ness. Sam could feel Dean unloading in his tight muscle, feeling every pump and throb.  
Dean heaved and slowly pulled himself from Sam, overwhelmingly gasping for oxygen his lungs denied him. Dean rolled over and Sam slumped over him, resting his head on Dean's chest, listening to Dean's powerful heartbeat echo in his ears. He took in a deep breath and immediately started snoring. Dean ran his fingers through Sam's long and sweat saturated hair, and let out a content sigh. He looked over Sam, then to the bed side table. 6:30. He hadn't packed anything yet and now he had no time for a nap. He wiped his hand down his face and stretched beneath Sam. He looked at Sam's face and his mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe how innocent Sam looked; hair sloppily throw into his eyes, small snoring sounds escaping his mouth and the little bit of saliva dripping from the corner of his bottom lip.  
Dean gently lifted Sam's hand from his chest by his pointer finger and slid out from underneath him like a ninja. He tiptoed across the room and opened the creaky door slowly and turned on the shower head. He didn't know why he felt the need to shower for the second time that day, just to dig up a grave and shower again for a third time, but something in Dean screamed that it needed done. He climbed in and cooled off in the lukewarm water, appreciating the fact that they had any hot water at all. He hurried when he heard Sam stir, and toweled off quickly, running the stiff hotel towel through his hair. He checked on Sam, who was still sleeping soundly, fetal position on the bed and a pillow shoved between his knees.  
He was sure they were leaving Arizona after they were done, so Dean packed his clothing and his belongings in one duffel, and Sam's things in the other. He pulled on the jeans from last night, and sniffed a shirt. When he decided it was half-decent, he slipped it over his head and slid the necklace Sam gave him over his neck. He admired the amulet for a minute, before scoffing loudly and continuing on his path. 7:15 shined brightly over Sam's right shoulder and Dean threw the duffels by the front door and sat on the end of the bed. John had taken the Impala this time, so Dean knew that he would hear him approaching. Dean fought with the decision to wake up Sam or not. Did he disturb Sam and have another fight about being safe? Or did he leave him asleep, and have him be pissed for not saying goodbye later?  
Dean decided to do neither. He heard the impala drive into the parking lot and he stood up, walked over to the edge of the bed and lightly kissed Sam on the forehead. He bend over and whispered 'Love you, Sammy.' before grabbing the duffels and turning to leave. Dean turned the doorknob and heard;  
"Love you too, Dean. Come back in one piece." before he smirked without turning around and walked out to meet his father.


	3. I blame it on my A.D.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, and I apoligize for that, but I filled it with a couple super sexy smut scenes to make up for it!

Part Three/ I Blame it on My A.D.D.  
"Hey, Dad." Dean smirked as he climbed into the car and gave his father a little wave.  
"Hey, Dean-o." John smiled generously at Dean and pat him on the back. He squeezed slightly before returning his attention to the steering wheel. "You ready to do some damage?"  
"Hell yes, Sir." Dean held on to the sides of the bench seat as John sped off into the parking lot.  
An hour and 3 feet into the dry graveyard dirt later, Dean was starting to lose his patients. Why did they have to bury people so deep, anyway? To make hunter's jobs harder? He smirked and silently laughed to himself, realizing most of the people on this earth didn't even know hunters existed.  
John poked his head over the hole and smirked at his son, who was filthy, head to toe.  
"How ya doin' down there, kiddo?"  
"Just fine, Sir." Dean was lying. He was dog tired, and John knew it. But this was what Dean had been begging for for 2 years now and John wanted to prove that a hunter's life wasn't all diner food and adventure. Maybe he could still convince Dean he didn't want this life, much like John didn't want him to have. But here he was anyway, digging up an 18 year old girl's grave. He did a majority of the leg work. He visited and interviewed her parents, and he even had a candlestick thrown at the back of his head. So he figured he'd let Dean do the 'fun' part, so he let him dig, humming Frank Sinatra as he sipped his hot coffee at 9:00 at night.  
It took Dean a total of 2 and a half hours to dig up Elizabeth Jakobe. He hit the hard surface and positioned his hand up-right for his dad to give him the crowbar. He took the cold dirty crowbar in his blistered and bleeding hands and pried the coffin open. After some tugging, the smell that followed almost made him choke. He covered his mouth and nose with his jacket sleeve and coughed into it, recognizing the smell. That's what his dad smelled like every time he came back from a hunt. Death.  
Dean held up his hand and John pulled him up out of the grave. They stared down at the body below them. Elizabeth had been dead for 2 years, and her body was badly decaying. Her eye sockets were empty and her blue dress was withered and torn, wrapped in her skeletal and bony fingers. John forced a blue gas can and an industrial size container of salt into Dean's chest.  
"You don't wanna do it?"  
"This is your rodeo, kid."  
Dean sullenly looked over into the grave and poured the salt. He shook the gasoline can over the grave, and set them on the ground. With one final look at his father, he took the zippo out of his jacket pocket and lit some business card on fire and threw it into the 6 foot deep hole. The flames licked the sides of the dirt and reached as high as Dean's boots, making Dean's toes uncomfortably warm.  
"I'll never get used to that." John said as he reached over and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, comforting the mesmerized teen. Dean stared into the fire, then into the sky. Sure that they were sending Elizabeth to a more peaceful rest. The night sky illuminated in the flames, making more clouds as the smoke rose to the heavens. He remembered the first night with Sam, and smiled. He couldn't have been more proud of himself.  
"Com'on, chuckles. We got a long trip ahead of us." John steered Dean away from the flames and back to where they hid the Impala.  
They got back to the Ranger Hotel, and Sam was waiting on the stony front stoop for them to return, ahead of schedule. Sam was leaning his head on the white pole that supported the front porch and when Dean got close enough and the headlight shone in on Sam's face, Dean realized that Sam was sleeping. Dean smiled and looked over at his dad who was smiling at Sam, too.  
"I'll get 'em." Dean said before opening the door to the impala and stood up. He stretched his back muscles and walked to his little brother. He leaned over and grabbed Sam's hand and slung it over his shoulder. He pulled him up and slung his arm under Sam's knees. He picked him up 'bridal style' once again and Sam stirred, opening his eyes wide enough to see Dean's sculpted chin, turned up into a smile.  
"You're back." Sam mumbled, before smiling and tightened his grip around Dean's neck. "how'd it go?"  
"I'll tell you after you're rested, babe."  
They reached the Impala and Dean opened the back seat and set Sam down. He circled around and sat across from him. John looked back at the boys, and turned his attention back to the windshield. He started the Impala with a pleasing purr, and shifted into drive. Sam shrunk in his seat and laid his head on Dean's lap. John looked into his rear view mirror and saw the strange sight, but thought maybe their bond of brotherhood was becoming stronger. Go figure, he was actually right.  
After two hours in the car, Dean made sure his dad was focused on the road and stroked his hands through Sam's hair as he slept. Sam made soft cooing sounds and cuddled deeper into Dean's lap.  
"Where we goin', Sir?"  
"Central City, Nebraska. Got an old friend up there called Caleb who sells guns n' ammo. That, and it just so happens that he goes to a place called Harvelle's Roadhouse that's known to help out hunters like me. It's a small town, but we'll be there for a while."  
Dean stroked a thick strand of Sam's hair and looked down at him.  
"Long enough to enroll Sammy in school?"  
John checked the rearview mirror again and averted his eyes back to the road.  
"Maybe." John wanted to give the simplest answer possible in order not to get caught in a lie later on when they had to rush out of Nebraska on some new case. He hated forcing his family into being nomads, but he was no closer to finding that bastard yellow eyed demon quite yet. He had to stay strong and keep fighting. For his boys.  
"How long's this trip?"  
"Eh, from Phoenix to Central City is about 19 and a half hours. So sit tight, kid. We'll be here for a bit."  
It was 10:30 p.m. when they left Arizona and it was now 3 a.m. Dean estimated that they would get to CC around 7:00p.m. Central Standard Time, not counting stops for piss breaks, food and gas.  
"Great," Dean thought "An entire 24 hour period where I can't even so much as touch Sam. I hate long trips."  
He leaned over and checked if Sam was still asleep. When he was, he continued running his fingers through Sam's hair and leaned his head back to catch some sleep for himself.  
"Oh, Dean." Dean's mind whispered. A flash of Sam writhing beneath him. A quick picture of the day's earlier events. "Oh yeah. Ohmygod, Dean." Dean tossed his head, trying to get the images out of his head. John heard him tossing and turned down the radio, which was blasting loudly. He quietly asked,  
"You alright, Dean?"  
Dean could feel his heart racing and his pulse slowly moved to his jeans where Sam's head laid.  
"I'm great, Dad." John turned up the music and continued staring at the road.  
'Just great,' His mind whispered once again. 'nothin' like havin' a hard on in front of your dad.'  
Dean knew this was trouble. His jeans grew tighter and tighter and he could feel Sam's face nudging his crotch, Sam was totally not helping. Little did Dean know, Sam was awake. Pretending to still be sleeping, he felt the growing cock in his face and decided to make it worse.  
Dean bucked his hips up in an attempt to maneuver himself into a position where it wasn't obvious.  
"Dean…" His mind mimicked Sammy's sex-voice a little too well. Then Dean remembered what it was like when he was finally all the way inside Sam. So hot, so tight, and just... so amazing. His mind wandered as the back of his skull hit the leather of the bench seat behind him. So what if he had a hard on? His dad couldn't see 'cause Sammy was in the way.  
Sam turned his head and opened his mouth. He could feel every curve and inch of Dean through his jeans. He poked his tongue out just enough to taste Dean's cock through his jeans. He exhaled deeply and Dean felt the warm breath spreading over him as he thought about Sam's mouth on his cock. Dean pushed his arms out on either side of the seat and had to stop himself from moaning.  
Sam bit at Dean's cockhead through the denim and nibbled at the tip. He applied just enough pressure so that it wouldn't hurt, but that Dean would feel it. Dean looked down at Sam and saw him poke his tongue out.  
"Sam's…" Sam bit down once more and licked up the shaft. Dean almost let a moan rip through his throat. This was by far the most difficult thing Dean has ever had to do. "Sam's awake?"  
Dean pulled his right arm down and flicked Sam hard on his earlobe. Sam flinched and quickly slapped his hand onto his injured ear.  
"Ouch, you jerk!" Sam punched Dean in the ribs, and Dean chuckled. "What'd you do that for?"  
"You were…" He looked up to see that Sam's screaming had peeked John's interest slightly. "drooling." Dean rolled his eyes and wished for nothing more than to be alone with Sammy right now.  
The first stop they made wasn't until 7 a.m. the next morning. Dean shook Sammy awake after he stretched his back muscles and pulled Sam out of the car. John pumped gas as the boys headed inside for the key to the bathroom.  
"Bathroom?" Dean said to the teenage girl behind the counter, who was popping her chewing gum and twirling one of her high pigtails in her hair. She had one leg swung over the counter which showed off her platform pink shoes and fishnet stockings. She completed the outfit with a plaid blue tee-shirt which was tied tightly at under her tits. She wondered if Dean would fuck her in said bathroom; Dean wondered if she was colorblind. She handed the keys over with a polite black-lipstick smile, and winked at Dean before he left.  
Dean walked out to find Sam and grabbed his hand to lead him to the bathroom which was on the side of the building. Sam tried to protest, saying he wanted some Swedish fish, but Dean ignored him and kept leading him.  
The bathroom was clean, considering they were in some back woods place. So he dragged Sam into the bathroom with him and slammed the door behind them.  
"What the hell was that earlier?" Dean was inches away from Sam's face and Sam cowered into his hoodie, knowing what he did was dangerous.  
"Dunno. You seemed to like it, so I kept going."  
"Not in front of Dad, asshat." Dean was flustered. All that morning, every time he closed his eyes, he saw the same pictures of Sam, splayed out on the bed, pumping the length of his dick in his palm, and moaning Dean's name.  
Dean couldn't take it any longer.  
He attacked Sam. He grabbed onto his face violently and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. The instant their lips met, Dean slid his tongue into Sam's mouth and let out a muffled moan. Their teeth clashed with a disturbing thump and Dean heard his heartbeat threatening to jump out of his chest. He wrapped his arms around Sam to pull him closer and Sam grasped Dean's neck. They kissed until they ran out of breath. Dean rubbed his crotch against Sam and lifted him up to the sink. He bucked his hips into Sam's jeans and let go of the kiss long enough to gasp for air. He looked down at his own dick, seeing the delicious friction he was feeling. Dean could feel Sammy getting harder as they both clenched onto each other's clothing, wanting nothing more than to rip them off.  
"Fuck, Sammy." Dean whispered into Sam's ear, giving Sam a tingle of ticklish sensations than ran down his spine. "You're gonna make me go crazy."  
Dean humped back into Sam and wrapped his fingers into his hair, balling his fingers into a fist. He pulled Sam's head back and laid in on the mirror in the wall. He licked up Sam's neck and kissed his collarbone. He grinded into Sam and moaned delightfully.  
Sam reached down and unbuttoned Dean's pants, pulling the zipper down next. He shoved Dean's pants down and opened the boxers up to see his older brother's dick flop out. Dean's cock was painfully red, hard and throbbing. Sam began to work on his pants next and stood up in front of Dean. He pulled them to his ankles and turned to face the mirror. He watched Dean kiss down his neck and huffed for breath, loving the way Dean's face looked in the mirror. Sam bent over and held onto the water nobs, poking his ass out in offering to Dean.  
"Do it, Dean." Sam huffed while Dean kissed his upper back. "I need you." Sam keened.  
Dean looked at Sam's face in the mirror and tried to think about how to proceed. They wouldn't have enough time to go all out, but damn, did this have to happen. And now.  
"How, Sammy? I don't want to hurt you."  
"Lick your palm or somethin'."  
Dean did as he was told and spread the saliva across his veiny cock, then sucked his first two fingers into his lips and slicked them up. He pushed them generously into his little brother. He got to watch Sam's face as he pushed his fingertips inside and adjusted to the burn. When Dean worked his fingers all the way inside, Dean licked his palm again, trying really hard to make sure this didn't hurt.  
He teased Sam's hole with the head of his cock, watching pleased moans escaping his little brother's lips. He pushed himself inside slowly, and stopped when his head was enveloped by Sam's tight, hot hole. Sam pushed himself back and swallowed Dean to the hilt. This time, no trace of pain on his face, just happiness and pure unadulterated lust.  
Dean pulled himself out slowly and shoved himself back inside with one quick thrust. When he saw that Sam enjoyed that, he did it again.  
"Fuck, Dean. Just like that."  
Sam took his hand off of the sink and brought it down to his own hard cock, shamelessly pumping as Dean thrusted into him again.  
It wasn't long before Sam came all over the bathroom floor and all over himself. Dean felt the muscles surrounding him seize and tighten, and kept pumping away.  
Sam let out a beautiful moan, and begged Dean not to stop.  
"God, Dean. That feels so fuckin' good." Dean was bewildered by Sam's use of language, but for some reason, Dean thought it was sexy coming from his lover's mouth.  
"More, baby." Dean pleaded; knowing one more sentence like that would send him whirling into orgasm.  
"I love it when you fuck me."  
Dean pushed himself inside once more and painted Sam's walls with his hot, sticky come. He breathed in raggedly, and rested his forehead on Sam's back. Sam took in a couple of deep breaths and rested his head on the sink. Dean pulled out of him with a victorious squelch, and leaned over Sam to get a paper towel. He got onto his knees and licked every inch he saw come off of his little brother. Sam gloriously shook and trembled, unused to the stimulation to his spent cock. Dean wiped the floor with the paper towel and pulled Sam's pants up, before pulling up his own.  
Dean kissed Sam one last time chastely on the lips, knowing he might not be able to survive the next 12 hours without kissing Sam.  
Dean sent Sam back to the impala; he knew their dad was probably wondering what they were doing in there so long, and headed back into the store, bathroom keys in hand. Dean scoured the merchandise, and noticed the attendant staring at him with wide open eyes, undressing him with said eyes. She licked her lips playfully when Dean looked over, and he picked up a bag of Swedish fish, and headed to the counter. He dropped the keys in front of the register, and smiled at the girl. He read her name tag. "Hello, my name is Trixie. How can I help you?" is what it read. He nodded at the girl with the bright blue eyes, and she rang up the Swedish Fish.  
"That's $2.13, sexy." Her thick drawl caught him off guard as he dug into his jeans for change. He put it on the counter and gave it to Trixie. The receipt printed and when Dean looked up, she was scribbling her number on the back of it.  
"Call me, honey." She handed it to him and leaned in close to his face. He took the fish from the counter and tucked them into his back pocket.  
Dean nodded in her direction before smiling.  
"Sorry, sweetheart. I have a boyfriend."  
She seemed to pout as Dean walked out, and made it all the way back to the impala before he realized what he had just said.  
"Boyfriend. Yeah," He crawled into the back seat with Sam again, and Sam coiled back onto his lap. Dean looked down at his Sammy and gave a silenthmpf. "I like the sound of that."  
The next 12 hours were the worst the boys had experienced since they started dating. They never wanted to go that long not touching ever again. It was awkward when John stared at them through the rear view mirror. Dean caught some sleep and only woke up three times when Sam rolled over in his lap. So Dean would stroke his hair, and fall back asleep. John didn't mind driving the whole way. Hell, he'd driven farther in less time. But it was peaceful and not as urgent when he didn't have a case. It was nice not having a victim's blood on his hands for once. He gave a second's thought to retirement, but shook it away when he saw his two boys sitting in the back.  
"Protect them." John's mind shouted. "You can't give up yet. Too many things left in this world that could hurt them."  
They arrived in Central City, Nebraska at 8:35 p.m. and the weather was a fantastic change from Arizona. Even in January. It was a crisp 28 degrees, and the wind was gently blowing Sam's hair from his face. Snowflakes crusted the windshield and gently fell to the ground around them. Sam had woken up some time in between the Colorado border and Grand Island, NE. He now was perched on the edge of the bench seat and stared excitedly out the window.  
For some unknown reason, Sam loved winter. He loved the coldness, he loved the snow, the spirit of it. Dean, on the other hand, hated winter. Sure, that meant his birthday was coming (Big whoop) but his favorite was summer. Seeing girls in their string bikinis, swimming in lakes and fishing. That was his style. But he still watched Sam 'ohhing' and 'awwing' at the passing snowflakes and couldn't help but smile.  
"Almost there, boys."  
Dean handed Sam his hoodie and sweatpants, and pulled out his own from the duffels. Sam managed to take his eyes from the window long enough to put them on over his jeans, and Dean did the same. They pulled up to Crawfod Motel and Dean looked at the sign closely. The light in the 'r' was out. It was actually the Crawford Motel.  
"Great, must be a top notch place. Bein' so gung-ho about fixin' their lights and stuff." Dean thought, rolling his eyes.  
They pulled in in front of the office and parked. All three Winchesters got out of the impala and Dean and John stretched. Sam looked into the window and looked at the sign that was displayed.  
"Aw, it says 'no pets allowed.' Guess you'll have to sleep in the car, Dean." Sam poked Dean in the side and laughed whole heartedly.  
"Ha ha." Dean said sarcastically, and punched Sam in the arm. "You're so hilarious; maybe you should become a comedian."  
Sam shrugged and followed his father's lead to the office. He was wiping the tears from his eyes and was still recovering from his laughing, complaining that his stomach was hurting. The small chinese lady behind the counter looked up from what appeared to be a romance novel, and sighed. Apparently this was hard work.  
"Think your job's hard? Try digging up a grave, lady." Dean thought again, still not so crazy to be staying in this dump.  
"Two rooms, please." John pulled out his wallet and pulled out some poor schmuck's ID and credit card with John's picture on it.  
"Two, Dad?" Sam looked up at John with a sad face.  
"It's 'cause you snore, Sammy." Dean poked back and laughed at a pouting Sam.  
"Do not!" Sam screamed back.  
"Actually, Sam, it's 'cause you both snore." John looked back at his sons, and smiled, not wanting to reveal the real reason he had gotten two rooms. "I need my sleep, kiddo. And with you two keepin' me up all night, I can't do that. I'll make an extra key to my room just in case you need anything."  
Florence handed them three keys, and went back to her book. She snorted "245 and 246. Have a good night, folks." And was gone to the world.  
They walked to their room in the snow and found their rooms. John went to 245, and sent his boys to 246.  
"I'll be in in a sec, Dean-o."  
Dean flopped both duffel bags in front of the door and started the usual procedure. He checked all the windows, making sure to memorize every escape route if they ever needed one. The bathroom window led into a long stretch of field, dusted with thick patches of snow. There was no interstate nearby, no car sounds, and no disturbances. Luckily, there were a few buildings in the front of their room. Dean peeked behind the curtain in the living room/bedroom and saw a car rental place, a pay phone on the sidewalk, a quiet cozy bar, and a library. Sam was going to love this place. John rapped his fingertips against the door and Dean looked through the peep hole. It was his dad. He undid the four locks, and let his father step inside.  
"Somethin' I gotta talk to you both about." John said as he pulled one of the chairs out from under the kitchen/bedroom table. He sat it in front of both his boys who were sitting on the only bed in the room directly in front of him.  
John heaved a long sigh and rubbed his fingers together. This wasn't gonna be easy.  
"Look, boys. I… I know these last couple years have been hard on us. But I feel like now's a perfect time to make that up to you. I told ya about that bar? Harvelle's? Well, they give out cases to hunters who need 'em. Mainly, me. So we're gonna be here awhile. And Dean, I'm sorry, but I might need you to stay with Sam a little more often than I promised. I'm close, boys. And I can't afford to have you hurt, Dean-o. You boys are all I got left."  
Dean realized what his father was saying. He looked into his own hands and told himself he wouldn't cry. No, really. He wasn't gonna.  
"But-" Dean started, and looked up at his dad.  
"I know, Dean. You may be 18, but that's not old enough to be hangin' around a bar all day waitin' on a case."  
Dean looked down at his palms again, then over to his brother.  
"Yes, sir."  
Sam looked to his father, then back down at his hands before repeating after his brother.  
"Yes, sir."  
John stood up and ran his fingers through both his son's hair simultaneously.  
"Thanks, boys. I'll make it up to you, I swear."  
John looked back at his boys once again before leaving the room. Dean and Sam sat in silence for a while, and realized that what their father is doing might be a good thing. Being in NE longer meant the possibility of friends. Sam could go to school for longer than 2 months, and Dean could help cases from the motel room. Dean looked over at Sam and ran his hand through his hair.  
"You okay, babe?"  
"Yeah, I'm alright. You?"  
"Surprisingly," Dean flopped back onto the bed and smiled at his little brother. "I'm okay."  
Sam leaned over Dean's chest and kissed Dean's neck, chin, then lips. Sam was happy he had the ability now to stretch his long legs and kiss his brother.  
Dean pulled Sam's head closer to his and slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam hummed victoriously and ran his hand down Dean's side, tickling Dean. Dean shook beneath Sam and broke the kiss of with a loud thundering laugh.  
"Don't do that!" Dean shouted playfully, finally glad that they were both okay. Dean smiled at his brother and stared into Sam's deep and celestial brown eyes, stroking the side of his face. Dean sat up and looked back at his brother.  
He pulled two things out of his duffel before dragging them both over to the bed. He grabbed the Swedish fish he bought from Trixie all the way back in New Mexico, and the industrial sized salt. He threw the fish into Sam's chest and went to the front window. Sam's face lit up when he saw the sweets and he watched Dean salt the first window.  
"I love you, Dean."  
Dean looked back to his happy little brother and just smiled at him.  
"Love you too, Sammy."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwww. Aren't they just so darn cute?


	4. Snowflakes on Your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is kinda short. When I was writing it, I got stung by a bee between my left pointer finger and it was really hard to type.

Part Four/Snowflakes on your face  
Dean and Sam cuddled together for warmth throught the night. They knew there were more blankets in the closet, but in all honesty, they craved the closeness. So far, NE felt like a vacation. They had been there three days, and John didn't have a key to their room, so they cuddled and spent the entirety of their day together. It was peaceful, and when the snow wasn't too bad, they would bundle up and sit outside in the field behind their room, gazing at the stars.  
It was cold outside, about 28 degrees F, and the boys stood curiously as they both looked up into the nighttime sky. The moon was full, and for some reason Dean felt like it was so close he could simply reach out and grab it. The stars shimmered, and Dean felt peaceful as he looked at his brother and appreciated his company, knowing it wouldn't last long when he started going hunting. But he made sure to think of the present, the here and now, because sooner or later, he would miss moments like this.  
"I think that one's my favorite." Sam pointed up towards Ursa Minor, but Dean couldn't tell exactly. He jabbed Sam with his elbow and laughed.  
"You would have a favorite, dork."  
"Shaddup, Dean. I'm serious."  
"Geez, kid. I was just kidding."  
Sam flopped on his back into the snow with a loud thud and he crossed his arms across his chest.  
"Do you think Dad thinks about us?" Sam muttered as Dean sat beside Sam and laced his fingers in between Sam's.  
"Yeah, I do. Why?"  
"He dumped us here, Dean. He hasn't even been back since the day after we got here."  
"He told us he'd be gone for a couple days."  
"Yeah, I know. Just..." Sam exhaled and watched the smoke rise from his mouth. "just sucks, I guess. Dunno what I'd be doin if you were with 'im."  
Dean rolled onto his side and felt the cold snow in a whole new way. The icy feeling crept into his ribs and into his legs, but it wasn't unpleasant, and nothing that Dean hadn't felt before.  
"Are you happy dad told me to stay with you?"  
Sam thought about that question for a minute, still undecided about how he felt.  
He looked over at Dean who was watching him patiently; a virtue not normally found in his older brother.  
"If I said yeah, would you be upset?"  
"Not at all."  
"Then yes and no. I'm glad because that means I get to be with you more. I was dreading you going hunting, and now it's not even happening that often. No, because I know it's what you want to be doing right now."  
"S'not true, Sammy. I love doing this. I love listening to you geek out and talking about something as stupid as the stars."  
"Hey! They're not stupid!" Sam chuckled and stared back into the stars, eyes wide open and wandering across the night sky. Dean did the same before looking over to his younger brother.  
"Sammy, I still haven't told ya about the hunt."  
"I don't really wanna hear it." Sam rolled over into Dean's chest, and breathed deeply, appreciating the warmth coming from Dean's heartbeat. Sam had been trying to avoid this conversation for the last three days, and it seemed like Dean wanted someone to talk to, but Sam couldn't handle it.  
"Why?"  
Sam opened his mouth to speak, but soon found out he had nothing to say. He didn't want to use the excuse that he didn't care, because it wasn't true. He did care. He cared about Dean and what happened to him. He also didn't want to tell Dean the real reason. He wasn't one for lying, but he didn't know how to quite say what he was feeling. If he had a pencil and a piece of paper, he was sure he could do it then. But brought up so abruptly, he couldn't form his feelings into words.  
So he told a half truth.  
"I really don't know." Sam curled his fingers around Dean's jacket and squeezed his fingers into a fist. Before he knew what was happening, he was on his back, with Dean on top of him, one single tear running hotly down Sam's cheek. Dean huffed a rugged breath, and leaned over Sam.  
"Do you… even care? About me? About anything?" Dean looked hurt. He shoved his hands into the snow around Sam, trying to hide the pained look in his eyes by batting his eyelashes quickly.  
Sam looked back into Dean's eyes, understanding why Dean appeared hurt. Sam watched a snowflake flutter past Dean's head and watched it land on Dean's arm and melt into the fabric.  
"You know I do, Dean. I just…" Sam looked away from Dean and towards the empty field to his right. "I can't listen to you talk about getting hurt."  
"Sam…" Dean chuckled. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. What I said that day was true. Dad watched me dig a grave. Nothing else, babe."  
Sam saw another tear escape his eye.  
"It won't always be like that, idiot. Eventually, we'll be hunting full time." Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and tightened his grip and shrugged. "You won't have time for me anymore."  
"I'll always have time for you, Sammy. Plus, I hope to god you don't go hunting. I don't want you in this life. I don't want you hunting monsters."  
Dean leaned down and kissed Sam lightly on the lips. Sam's lips were cold and wet, where Dean's were warm and welcoming. Sam hummed around the kiss, starting to feel the cold wind hit his tear soaked cheeks. They broke from the kiss and Dean rolled over with a soft thump into the snow.  
"You look cold." Dean said shyly as he wiped a snowflake from Sam's forehead. "Let's go inside."  
Sam got up with Dean and they walked into Room 246. They peeled off their clothing, laid them across the bathtub to dry and turned on the heater. The radiator clunked for a couple seconds, so Dean lazily kicked it, and it reluctantly turned on. Sam stood in front of Dean and held him close.  
"Get some sleep, Sammy. You have school tomorrow."


	5. The Weirdest School on Earth (March '97)

Part Five/The Weirdest School on Earth (March '97)  
This was the first time Sam was cool in school. Oxford High was no different than any other school; White walls decorated with motivational posters, hallways full of busy students and faculty, but it was warm and welcoming. Sam had felt normal for the first time in his life.  
For the first two months, people were attracted to Sam because he was new. In a town with a population of 2,000, everything new was fantastically fascinating. Sam didn't let it get to his ego, knowing it would pass soon, and John was sure to pull him out of this metaphorical heaven very soon. That was until, while walking back to the motel one day he heard a strange noise.  
"Freak!" he heard a boy say in a gruffled voice. Sam turned the corner into the alley and found a large boy pinning a young girl to a brick alley wall.  
"Why don't you just go home and cut yourself, emo kid!" he heard the boy shout again as he pushed the girl farther into the wall.  
"Shut up, homo!" the girl struggled against the boys grasp, and Sam stood still in fear. The girl got loose and punched the boy straight in the forehead. She tried to run, but the boy simply grabbed onto her long brown hair, and pulled her backward, back against the wall.  
Sam had to interject when he heard the girl squeal in pain.  
"Hey!" Sam screamed. "Leave'er alone!"  
The boy saw Sam and huffed a breath. He took his attention off of her and looked at Sam in amusement. Sam was a growing boy at 5'9. But the boy towered him in size. He had muscles like a linebacker, and was 6'2 to boot.  
"What are you gonna do about it, punk?"  
"If you don't leave her alone, I'm gonna kick the shit outta that pretty little face." Sam crossed his arms confidently.  
The boy raised his hand and turned to leave.  
"Whatever." he mumbled as he walked down the alley and away from the confrontation.  
Sam walked two steps to the girl, who was backed up against the bricks.  
"You alright?" Sam offered a kind gesture and finally took on the look of the girl. She was beautiful; long brown hair, gigantic tits, small frame, curvy hips and a perky ass. She was about '5"6, and including her bouncing tits, 160 pounds.  
The first time he really saw anything but the way she carries herself he noticed she's wearing a long sleeved black shirt, and a pink plaid skirt, holey black stockings lining her long legs . She wears red Chuck Taylor converse and completes the outfit with a pink tie loosely worn around her neck. He recognized her from school, and realized she got picked on a lot. They called her things they normally called Sam. But he can't remember having an actual conversation with the girl.  
"I didn't need your help, new kid. I coulda' kicked his ass if I wanted to." She slung her backpack on her left shoulder and started to walk away from Sam.  
That was probably why he had never had a conversation with her.  
"Yeah, you looked like you were doing an awesome job at getting pummeled by a jock who took too many 'roids this morning." He began to follow her, at least expecting a thank you. "What the hell did you do to him to make him so pissed?"  
"I exist. That makes him pissed enough." The girl rolled her eyes and stopped at a cross walk, waiting for the light to turn red, and Sam waited patiently for a real answer. She looked at Sam and realized he wasn't going away. "I fucked his girlfriend, all right?"  
Sam was taken aback by this information, and could do nothing but let his jaw drop.  
"Uhhh." Was all that came out of his slack jaw.  
The light turned red and she began walking away, leaving Sam to his own devices. He noticed she was gone, and quickly tried to find a way to make her think he thought it was okay.  
"I'm gay, too!" He quickly screamed out, not thinking to check if there was anyone else around. There wasn't, Sam thanked god.  
She stopped halfway across the street and looked at Sam.  
"Really?" Sam began to walk towards her, and she walked along side of him when he caught up.  
"Yeah, I have a boyfriend and everything." Sam said quietly, realizing this strange girl was the first person he had ever actually told.  
"Megan, but everyone calls me Meg. Meg Salem." She offered her hand and smiled kindly, and her eyes lit up like fireflies.  
"Sam… uhh..." He had to think. "Sam Winchester." He offered back, taking her hand.  
"Forget your name or somethin'?" Megan offered another kind smile and began walking again.  
If it wasn't for having Dean, Sam would have a pretty big crush on Megan.  
"So you had sex with that dude's girlfriend?" Sam asked curiously, making a right turn onto Rue Street, and about 3 blocks from the motel.  
"Several times. Andy's just touchy 'cause Laura likes me better. Oh, and I'm not gay. Not fully anyway. And no one likes it. 'cept Laura of course."  
Sam laughed and Meg explained that she had to go right, and Sam had to go left.  
"See ya at school tomorrow, Sam."  
"See ya, Meg."  
Sam went into the hotel room and saw Dean peaking behind the curtains looking for him.  
"What the hell happened, Sammy? You're half an hour late." Dean crossed his arms across his chest, a typical John 'I'm-the-father, you'll-do-as-I-say' look.  
"I walked home with a friend." He kissed Dean directly on the lips, before spinning on his toes and going to the kitchen for a can of ravioli.  
"A friend?" Dean flopped down on the bed, stretching his muscles and yawning as he talked. "Girl or boy?"  
"Girl." Sam simply stated, offering no other information. He opened his can of ravioli and pulled a bowl from the shelf above him.  
"Name?" Dean raised an eyebrow curiously as Sam plopped the canned meat into the bowl and popped it into the microwave.  
"Meg Salem, Dean. Gonna ask her blood type next?"  
"Meg Salem-Dean? That's a pretty weird name."  
Sam gave him bitch face #89, closing his eyes into slits to stare at Dean.  
"Haha, Dean." Sam said sarcastically. "She's a nice girl, so far."  
Dean's gaze fell to the floor in jealousy and Sam walked over to Dean, a sad look on his face.  
"Don't worry. She already knows I'm gay."  
"Good." Dean tugged on Sam's arm and tugged him down on the bed, wrapping his arms around him warmly, and smiled. "Ain't no bitch named Meg Salem-Dean gonna take my baby bro for a test drive."  
Sam gave up; rolling his eyes and arching his neck back to kiss Dean's cheek.  
The next day at school went smoothly. He didn't run into 'Roid Andy, but he did find Meg at lunch. She was sitting by herself reading a book and picking at her celery in a booth by the corner, and Sam sat next to her.  
"'Sup? Is it alright if I sit here?"  
"Too late." Her eyes didn't deter from the book, and she smiled. "Hey Sam." She bookmarked her page and looked up at Sam. Sam looked at the cover. There was a leaning cartoon Japanese chick on the front and Sam looked at Meg curiously.  
"Is that porn!?" He said wildly, unable to stop himself from rudely accusing her of that a little too loudly.  
"No, Perv. It's Manga. Basically a Japanese comic book."  
Sam laughed and tried to hide the embarrassment on his face as Meg poked fun and made fun of him for being a perv.  
"You wanna see a perv? You should meet my…" Sam thought for a second before continuing. "Boyfriend. He can look at a Busty Asian Beauties magazine for hours." Sam exaggerated, but that was okay. He was making a new friend. Friends exaggerate, right?  
"By the way, Winchester, how old are you?"  
"I'm about to turn 14 in May. You?" Sam shrugged.  
"Older than you!" She shouted, poking Sam in the ribs. "Just turned 15, December 16th."  
"Wow, never thought I'd be friends with someone older than me. Other than my boyfriend. He's 18."  
"Whoa, Sammy, How'd you bag an older one? Is he cute?"  
"First, it's Sam. Only Dean calls me Sammy. And second, " Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled though his pictures, finding his favorite one of him and Dean, smiling and making faces out in the snow. He held it out for Meg to see and she took it.  
"Jesus, Sam." She added extra emphasis, "He's fuckin' gorgeous."  
Sam took the phone back and stuck his tongue out at Meg.  
"And mine. So very, very mine."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene next chapter? Me thinks it's overdue!   
> And sorry this chapter is so short!  
> Oh! and just to help with some confusion... No, this is not my first Wincest,(I have 8 or 9 posted on my page) just my first Weecest. Yes, there is a difference. And something else, No, that is not the Megan from the show, I realized that it might be confusing after I wrote the entire chapter. This is an OC, and don't worry, she won't have a ginormous part to play.


	6. Struggling (May- June '97)

Part 6: Struggling (May - June'97)  
"Dean, we can't..." Sam struggled under the pressure of Dean's body weight, trying not so hard to break free.  
"Why not?" Dean whined and kissed Sam's neck, running his fingertips down Sam's side. "Birthday sex, Sammy." Dean smirked like it was a given.  
"Dad will be home in like, any minute." Sam tried to squirm away, but just buried himself deeper into his older brother's grasp. "Plus my birthday was like, 2 weeks ago, dummy."  
"So? He won't come in here."  
"He just might, Dean. He's been gone for weeks. Don't you think he misses us?"  
"Can we talk about this later? Talkin' 'bout Dad right now gives me the heebie jeebies." before Sam can answer, Dean engulfs Sam in a passionate kiss. He swirls his tongue into Sam's mouth and takes his hands in his, pinning them to the bed. Sam emits a light moan, feeling the pressure of Dean's hard and throbbing cock jutting into his hip. He moves with Dean, appreciating the subtle thrusts that Dean gives.  
"Deaaan." Sam whined, Thrusting back into Dean's hip and feeling his own dick harden and throb. "Don't tease."  
"I love to tease you, baby. It's what I do best." Dean smiled earnestly, arching his shoulders to unbutton Sam's pants. He got up off of Sam and yanked off his pants, a wild smirk spreading on his face. He slid off Sam's boxers and helped him sit up to pull the shirt off his head. While he was up he locked the door, and snuck back into bed with Sam. "We haven't had sex in a week. It'll be quick I promise."  
Sam pouted and accepted his brother's conditions, but he knew full and well that nothing sexual about Dean was quick.  
"God, Sammy." Dean breathed.  
Out of reflex, Sam pulled the covers up over his body and was instantly ashamed.  
"What?"  
Dean paused for a second before looking at Sam, then back to his sweat sheen chest.  
"You're so freggin' amazing."  
"Oh." Sam looked down and pulled the covers off, a blush spreading across his face.  
Dean pulled the sheets off of Sam and crawled on top of him seductively. Sam watched Dean's left and right shoulder blades peek out from beyond his back. Dean pressed his mouth to the underside of Sam's jaw and sucked gently, leaving a small hickey in his mouth's absence. Sam cooed, breathing Dean's name harshly.  
"Dean." Sam begged.  
"I'm getting' there, Sammy. Jeez, patients." Dean kissed down Sam's chest and placed one unchaste kiss to each of his pert nipples, sliding the saliva around the nipples, sending a cool shock down Sam's spine. He couldn't help but arch his hips up into Dean's chest, yearning for some kind of touch.  
"Fine, fine, fine, Princess. Have it your way." Dean pulled his jeans off without removing himself from above Sam and gave a loud and sarcastic sigh. "Happy now?" Dean's dick flopped out, rock hard and aimed straight at Sam.  
Sam couldn't help but smile. Dean is gorgeous, and every time he sees Dean naked, he finds something else to idolize. This time, it was his pectoral muscles.  
Sam ran his fingers down Dean's pecs, and tilted his head to the side. He latched his other arm around Dean's neck and pulled his face down to his. Sam pulled him to his lips and kissed him deeply, letting out little moans and 'mmms'.  
"Fuck, Sammy. Never thought you'd get all hot and bothered over some dry humping." Dean leaned back and smirked, kissing Sam's nose.  
Sam looked down at Dean, dick standing proudly in the air.  
"You're one to talk."  
Dean smiled and nodded, and poked lightly at Sam's entrance, rubbing the precome into the tight hole. Sam clasped his fingers around each other around Dean's neck and dug his fingernails into Dean's shoulder blades. Dean crudely licked his palm, gathering all the excess saliva he could, and began to pump his onto his length. He swiped himself down Sam's ass, earning a gentle moan from his little brother.  
"Do it, Dean."  
"So demanding, Sam." Dean pushed himself inside Sam slowly, giving his muscles enough time to adjust. he slipped past his rim, and felt the tight heat around his pulsating cock.  
"God, Sammy. It already feels so good."  
A warm ball crept into Sam's chest, filling him with certainty and passion. The boys tongues intertwined, dancing sloppily to meet each other in the middle. Sam let out a subtle gasp as Dean buried himself farther and deeper into Sam, stretching him as wide as he would go. He pulled himself out, and pushed his hips back in, earning the low moan that escaped Dean's lips. Sam clenched onto the bed sheets beside him, balling his fists, and arching his back with delightfully low grumbles. Dean watched as Sam writhed beneath him and pushed his cock the whole way into the hilt. Dean began to pull himself out as Sam indulged himself in clawing at Dean's chest, and moaning his name. Dean leaned over into Sam's ear and licked the shell, sending a pleasant shiver down Sam's back. Dean began to suckle on his earlobe, giving Sam goose bumps when Dean exhaled cold breath onto the wet saliva. Sam arched his head and returned the earlier favor with a mission in mind. Give Dean a giant hickey without him noticing. Sam quickly latched on to his brother's sweet spot, the hollow point where his neck and clavicle met, and sucked and licked, leaving a small pink circle. Dean's body spasmed as Sam latched back on, determined to make that pretty pink, a deep blood red. Dean bowed his head, allowing his brother a better angle at the spot. Dean pushed so deep inside of him, feeling his dick get impossibly harder at Sam's constant sucking and licking. He wouldn't hold on much longer, but god, Sam was amazing with that tongue.  
Sam leaned back onto the pillow and admired his work. The spot was the size of a half dollar, and was pitchfork red. Sam chuckled silently to himself, but a particularly hard thrust knocked him off of his train of thought. He began thrashing and moaning, then reached down to fist his untouched cock. Dean stopped his hand in midair, making Sam's jaw drop.  
"I've got a better idea."  
Dean stopped and pulled himself out gently, and ran into the bathroom. He came back out gleaming, a bounce happily in his step.  
"You ready to get kinky, princess?"  
Sam sat up in bed, balancing the top half of his body in his elbows.  
"Whaddaya got in mind?"  
"I said, left, idiot." Dean pulled on Sam's left thigh, pulling it over his face. Dean was on his back, knees open and shoulder length apart. Sam draped over him, awkwardly and bashfully placing his dick and used hole in Dean's face.  
"Uh, Dean? How will this-" Sam was cut off by Dean sucking in the entirety of Sam's cock, feeling himself slide down Dean's throat and swallow around him.  
"Fuck, Dean." he stared down at Dean's pulsating prick, and licked his lips wantonly. He poked out his tongue and licked down Dean's ball sack, feeling a vibration through his own cock when Dean moaned. His head buzzed with lust, and he took Dean into his mouth. He shallowly sucked at first, unable to focus at the time due to Dean's full lips wrapped around his cock and his wandering hands gripping the back of his thighs. He swallowed Dean fully, and felt him twinge in the back of his throat, making him gag.  
Sam moaned and released his throat from around Dean's cock, feeling how warm and wet the tight lips around his own were. Dean let go of the tight grip he had on Sam and tongued his used hole, aprriciating the grunts and guttural moans coming from Sam's full mouth as he stroked and sucked Dean into orgasm. One taste of Sam, and Dean came down Sam's throat. Sam did something Dean didn't expect, he held on as Dean came, and Sam didn't spit him out. Instead, he turned to face Dean and swallowed every drop before his very eyes. Sam smiled when his mouth was empty, and all Dean could do was close his agape jaw, wondering what suddenly possessed his brother in that way.  
Dean couldn't do anything. The strength of the orgasm had him panting, and wanting more. But he eyed Sam's still full and throbbing cock dangling in his face and leaned over him to push him down onto the bed. Sam went willingly, wanting Dean more now, more now than ever. Dean lowered his lips onto Sam's dick and swallowed, the light pubic hair tickling the inside of Dean's nose. Dean hummed, and Sam lost it. He came so hard down Dean's throat, his hips lifted off the bed and a scream escaped his used throat. Sam panted Dean's name afterwards, the aftershock of the orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks.  
Sam collapsed on the bed, and Dean crawled up beside him. Sam leaned his head on Dean's chest, still panting, and listened to Dean's thundering heartbeat. Never missing that sound.  
They fell asleep in each other's arms, whispering soft and heartfelt "I love you"s and running their fingers down each other's stomachs. Sam passed out first, a light and adorable snore sounding from Dean's chest. Dean kissed the top of his head, inhaling the smell of apple shampoo and sweat. Dean took a deep breath and closed his own eyes.  
Dean was the first one to wake up. He heard the rumble of an engine and a car door slam. It took a minute for it to register that It was going to be a huge deal when John Winchester walked into the teenager's room, finding them naked, and cuddled together. Dean went to stand, but it was already too late. John had his key in their door, and was opening the door. The least Dean did was cover them with the thin sheet, and hope to Christ this wasn't the one night their Dad beat Dean to death.  
"Dean!" He heard from around the door, and small feet poked into the door on John's shoulders. He couldn't see Dean, but as John walked in, the body slung on his shoulder, Dean did his best to get pretty brave, fast.  
"Dean! Where are you?" John turned, finally seeing both of his sons on the bed, naked. John was speechless. He literally couldn't even think of a sentence that could pass his lips fast enough to make this situation any less awkward. So John did the best of what he normally did, and completely ignored the entirety of his sons, and got to the problem at hand. "It's a girl, Dean. She's hurt."  
Dean shot up, ignoring the complaining Sam who covered his eyes, who was yelling at Dean for getting up. Dean grabbed his boxers from the edge of the bed and put them on while walking over to his father.  
"Is she alive?" Dean pulled the girl from John's arms and carried her in his arms over to the un-slept in bed.  
"Yeah," John rubbed the back of his neck and followed his oldest son, sitting in the chair beside the bed. "It was a rugaru. Nasty som'bitch. She's hurt real bad, Dean. And the nearest hospital is nearly 45 miles away."  
"We'll take care of her, Dad." Dean laid the girl on her back and pulled the sticky hair from her dirt covered face. She was a pretty girl, and Dean hated to see her so cut up. "Get me the first aid from the medicine cabinet, wouldya?"  
"Sure." John nodded and sullenly walked to the bathroom, digging through shelves to find the emergency kit.  
Dean slapped Sam's exposed stomach, and returned to the girl.  
"Get up, Sam!" Dean looked at the girl, seeing the glass shard in her stomach and forehead. Deep, but not deep enough if he got it out now. Sam finally rose, and sat up on the bed.  
"Deaaaan." Sam whined, rubbing his eye sockets silly, then looked up at Dean and they opened wide enough for him to see the whole room. A look of shock rode over his face, and he couldn't help but reach for his pants. "Is that a dead girl?"  
"Not yet." Dean took his shirt and started cleaning the blood off of her stomach, looking for more wounds. All he found were tiny cuts, nothing serious.  
John finally returned with the first aid kit and Sam's eyes just went wider.  
"Got it." John said flatly as he looked over to Sam, and handed the box to Dean, who took it and opened it quickly. He found the tweezers and got to work.  
"She gonna be okay?" Sam said slowly, looking at the girl in horror.  
Dean focused, pulling out the glass as slowly as possible. When he pulled it the whole way out, he replaced it with his already bloodied shirt, and reached for the cotton balls and gauze.  
"Whiskey, Dad?"  
John rooted through his duffel and found a bottle of half empty Wild Turkey. Something he wouldn't miss. He handed it to Dean and Dean poured it over the girl's wounds. She was completely unconscious from loss of blood, Dean guessed, and he was glad. Otherwise, this would be the most terrifying experience of her entire life.  
Sam finally got the guts to stand up, shamefully pulling on his jeans, and now high enough to see the girl, his jaw flew open.  
"Meg?" Sam dropped to the floor in front of the bed and moved the hair from her face, being careful not to touch the glass jutting from her forehead. "Meg?"  
"You know 'er?" Dean said as he applied a liberal amount of whiskey and cotton balls, pressing down to stop the bleeding.  
"She…" A single tear ran down Sam's face. "She goes to my school. We're friends. She's-" Sam's mouth dropped open again, realizing that he had been an idiot. "She hasn't been in school for a week. She said she skips all the time… I just thought…"  
John placed a hand on the back of Sam's head and rubbed gently at his hair, soothing him.  
"This one is done. Now her head." Dean pulled the cotton ball off of her stomach and placed gauze and tape around the angry red wound. He got on the bed and Meg laid, stiff as a board as Dean did the same procedure to her forehead, this one was much better than the one in her stomach. He gauzed her up, and laid her down properly, propping her head on the 2 white pillows; hoping she would wake up soon.  
For the next two days, Sam was a mess. He sat at her bedside, holding her hand. Dean tried his best to comfort Sam, but with the constant ever watchful eyes of his father, things were growing difficult.  
They still hadn't talked about it. Dean would have thought John would be beating him every spare second. But nothing? Not knowing how his father felt about him, about Sam? Hurt worse than any beating he'd ever gotten. He didn't know what to do. Sure, he'd been busted with countless girlfriends, but Sam?  
So Dean decided to bring it up while Sam watched over Meg. He couldn't stand not knowing any longer. Dean volunteered to go with John when he opted for picking food up at the diner. When Dean asked Sam what he wanted, he never took his eyes off of Meg's lifeless face. Sam muttered, "You know what I like." and laid his head back down on Meg's arm. Dean sighed. This was gonna be a long night.  
Dean sat down in the diner booth across his father and let out an exasperated sigh, already tired of listening to the lectures, the beatings and yelling replaying over and over in his head for taking advantage of Sam. The sweat on his brow felt heavy and his hands were clammy, but he knew he was doing the right thing by confronting the giant purple elephant in the room. Dean sighed once again, unsure of how to approach his frantic father. John's face looked... Old. Worry wrinkles bore into his forehead and frown lines, now black bags under his eyes glowed a violet under the fluorescent lights. Dean slowly realized that Sam hadn't been the only one watching over the unconscious girl.  
The waitress came over, and they ordered. John made sure to order 3 coffees to go, and one for right now.  
"Dad?" Dean finally spoke, and his voice went slightly high pitched in the middle out of fear. "Why haven't we talked about what happened?"  
"What are you talkin' about, Ace?" John tried his best to flash his eldest a bright smile, but the shaky half-smile just made Dean more nervous.  
"Sam and me. I know..." Dean found something instantly fascinating with the fingers lying in his lap, his thumbs twirling furiously with each other. "I know you saw, dad."  
"What exactly did I see, son?" John looked at Dean and Dean looked up at his father. There was no anger in his voice. Just calm understanding.  
"Sam 'n me... We're-" Dean looked up, feeling the confidence boil in his gut. "We're dating, sir!" Dean almost screamed.  
"How dumb do you think I am, boy?" John chuckled whole heartedly, lacing his fingers in themselves up high on his chest.  
Dean's head snapped up, surprise spread across his dumbfounded face. "Huh?" was all Dean could say. Would Dad be putting on a show? In public?  
"I've known since Arizona." the waitress returned with their coffees, and a promise that their food would be ready shortly. She walked away, and John eyed Dean curiously. "You really think I don't know what two teenage boys do in a bathroom together for half an hour? Plus, Dean-o..." John inhaled, and exhaled a deep sigh. "I see the way he looks at you."  
"Yeah, but-" Dean leaned forward, careful no one else was listening. "Aren't you creeped out? Cause we're brothers?"  
"Dean, I've never seen you two happier. You don't bicker, and ya both smile more. And honestly, I can't think of a better fit for you both. You've always taken care of Sammy. Just don't let me see that crap. You're soldiers, you've earned it, and I love you both, but I can't see it, Dean. You hear me?"  
Dean couldn't help but crack a smile.  
"Yes, sir."  
They drove back to the hotel silently, but that was okay. It gave Dean a little time to think that his life was suddenly irrefutably alright.  
They walked into the hotel room and saw Meg, sitting up and drinking a soda from a straw. Sam was still at her bedside, but this time, he was smiling. Something Dean yearned to see for days. Dean couldn't help but wrap his arms around Sam the second their father left the room.  
Meg smiled (She was beaten and tortured, but yet, she smiles!) at the sight of the two Winchester boys showing clear displays of affection.  
"You guys are too freakin' adorable."  
Dean looked up at Meg and saw her bruised left eye, swollen shut, from the cut above it, and he glamoured at the bright smile that came with it.  
"How ya feelin'?" Dean shifted his weight behind Sam, trying to make his weight not be on his sibling's shoulders.  
"Bit confused." she shrugged. "Sore. Thanks for stitchin' me up, doc." Meg offered a genuine smile.  
"Woulda' done it even of you weren't Sam's girlfriend."  
Meg blushed, flattered by the eldest Winchester and conveniently sipped her soda in return, as opposed to an answer. Dean rammed his knuckles into Sam's skull that earned a whine from Sam.  
John walked back in and saw the three teenagers and couldn't help but feel out of place. So John introduced himself (a simple "I'm John.") and he offered his hand out to her to shake. She politely bowed her head and shook back, offering a sweet smile.  
"Meg Salem. Nice to meet 'chu."  
And John excused himself from the room.  
"She just woke up." Sam finally spoke. "I was thinkin' we could explain what happened to her?"  
Sam gave Dean a stern look. Dean could never say no to Sam, no matter what off the wall thing Sam said.  
"Sure, Sam"  
About two hours and 200,000 demon explanations later, Meg was all caught up.  
"So you're telling me Casper, teen wolf and Dracula are all real?"  
Sam and Dean just kind of looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Yeah, kinda." Dean said non-chelantly, not understanding why she didn't get it.  
"And I was attacked by a... Rhubarb?"  
Dean slapped his forehead, unable to process this woman's lack of knowledge of the supernatural. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was trained with this information all his life. She just found out that vampires existed for the first time today. Dean decided he would take it easy on her, considering her situation.  
Sam just laughed at Meg's little mix up.  
"Rugaru. Rhubarb looks like pink celery and tastes like strawberries. Rugaru..." Sam searched for the perfect word, staring up at the ceiling. So Dean finished his thought for him.  
"Well, let's just say they don't taste like any kind of fruit." Dean laughed and ran his fingers through Sam's hair and got up to get them all another soda.  
"So, you're like, brothers, right?"  
Sam's eyes went wide. That was the one thing that they had kept hidden from her. Sam heard a soda drop to the floor in the kitchen. Apparently the question had caught Dean off guard, too.  
"No," Sam tried to play off coyly, trying to do the best he could at the thing he was worst at. Lying. "We're dating, how could we be brothers?"  
"I see it, Sam. That's how you bagged an older guy." She shrugged like it was no big deal. "You two look nothing alike, but you talk the same way. And a big plus, you both look like your father."  
John (as if he knew he was being talked about) burst through the door, and his breath huffed.  
"Boys?" John walked into the kitchen and found Dean. He held him there and Sam was curious enough to turn his head. He couldn't hear them, but he knew it was bad news for Nebraska.  
Sam couldn't help but sigh and return his attention to Meg.  
"Looks like we're leavin'." Sam stood up and reached for his duffel, used to this kind of bad news by now. He walked to the set of drawers and saw Dean poking his finger into his father's chest.  
"I don't CARE." Dean said loudly, loud enough for Sam and Meg to hear. Dean marched away from his dad and went straight for Sam. He grabbed him tightly and pulled him into a deep hug. John marched out of the room with the loud bang of the front door.  
"I'm sorry, Sammy. He found a lead on the demon that killed mom." Dean whispered into his ear softly, trying to comfort Sam.  
"Oh, yeah? What's freggin' new?" Sam deadpanned, allowing Dean to hold him. "Thanks for fighting for me, De."  
"It's what I do, babe."  
The Winchesters pulled each other into a deep kiss, not noticing Meg, staring from her place in her bed, with tears flowing from her eyes and the silliest, stupidest smile growing on her face.  
The Next Day  
The boys loaded up the Impala, throwing their duffels in the back seat, and waited for their father to return from visiting Caleb at Harvelle's. They sat on the sidewalk, joined by a stubborn, but bruised Meg. Meg had left early that morning to go home, and came back (Dean had strictly told her to rest, but she was in fact, stubborn.) to say her last goodbyes to 'the only interesting thing to happen in Nebraska in 10 years.'  
"So, you guys off to kill a demon or something?" Meg sat on the corner of the concrete wall in front of their motel room, swinging her feet.  
"Yeah, the one that killed mom." Sam crossed his arms across his stomach and pouted a bit. "Iowa? What the hell is so great about Iowa?"  
"Potatoes." Dean joked, upset that Sam had finally fit in, and they had to uproot again. Dean slung his arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled him closer to himself. He kissed the top of his head.  
"My parents would FREAK if they knew this shit. They're so deep into their bible-thumping, I don't even think they'd believe it." Meg said, trying to avoid the subject.  
"Your parents are religious?" Dean looked over at Meg, who was all done up in jeans and a black top, black nail-polish and pink make up; something that she wouldn't normally go out in public in, but considering her rush to get back to the boys, she grabbed whatever happened to be displayed out for her on her floor.  
"HELL yeah." She exaggerated, "Church on Sundays, prayers at night and before every meal typa' thing. The second I brought my first girlfriend home, they told me I was goin' to hell and scared her straight." She laughed at the memory.  
John began walking back down the street and the teenagers began to stand up for their final goodbyes. Meg pulled Sam in first for a hug, and closed her eyes.  
"Do you have to go?" Meg begs as she grips onto Sam tighter in their hug, Dean standing by and watching.  
"Yeah, unfortunately. I have things to do, monsters to kill." Sam let go of Meg and wiped the single tear running down his cheek with the sleeve of his hoodie and smiled at her.  
"I so wish I had your life."  
Sam gave a final push to the duffels in the trunk as he shut it, and looked at Meg one last time. She was hugging the oldest Winchester, quicker than the one she gave Sam, and looked at his face.  
"We'll see each other again. Right, Dean?"  
Dean almost said 'probably not.' But he knows that wouldn't help the situation, so he simply crosses his arms across his chest, and says, "Of course."  
And that was the last they ever saw of Meg Salem. Sam and her exchanged phone numbers, and talked frequently over the next two years, whenever they could. Meg stayed in NE, and the last Sam had heard, she was happy. Little did she know, they would see each other again under different circumstance.  
It would make Sam hate himself forever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dun Dun Dunnnnn!*  
> What's gonna happen?  
> Who knows?  
> I do!  
> Please stay tuned for the next installment of; Stars in your Eyes!


	7. It's Hard to Say Good-bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'll be really quick! If you're reading this I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for bearing with me for this long!  
> Sorry it took so long to update, but if it's any consolation, I'm already half way through part 8, and have LOTS of good ideas for part 9.  
> (Part 9 is all sex, I promise!) XD  
> Here we go!

Part Seven: It's Hard to Say Goodbye (Fall '01)  
Sam was 16, and nothing had changed. Him and Dean were more serious, but him and his father had changed since NE. They uprooted every 3 or 4 months or so, and Sam was already so tired of losing the friends he had made. John wouldn't comfort him. He would just look at Sam and say,  
"Get used to it. Hunters never have friends."  
That quote rang in Sam's mind every day. Every time he thought of possibly the best friend he could ever have had. The one person he divulged everything to other than his boyfriend. His dearest friend Meg.  
It was November 2001, and Sam and Meg had been chatting non-stop for three weeks. Dean was even worried Meg had turned him straight. Then, one day, Sam couldn't get ahold of her. He figured she was busy at her job at the 'Braska Book Stop, and waited for a reply.  
A week passed. Still, no reply.  
"Are you still fucking alive? Jesus, meg. If you hate me so much you can at least have the decency to tell me." His fingers flew across the number pad furiously, pissed at the world. He texted every day, called every few hours. Voicemail every time.  
"Hi, you've reached Meg S! Leave a message after the beeeep!" Beeep.  
Another week. Nothing.  
"Meg, this is like, the 80 millionth voicemail I've left you. Call me back." Sam threw his phone to the ground and sighed, returning to the notebooks spread in front of him.  
"Sammy?" Dean called out from the front door, returning from a local hunt in Tennessee. He threw his duffel bag to the side of the door and peered at his little brother sprawled out on the bed, doing his homework.  
Sam stood up from his place on the bed and smiled. He hadn't seen Dean in three days, and the distance was killing him. Sam sprang to his feet and pulled Dean into an excited hug, and wrapped his legs around Dean's hips. He kissed him over and over, little pecks to his lips, cheeks and nose.  
"You're home!" another peck.  
"Got somethin' to tell ya, Sam." Dean's face turned down to a frown, and he hugged onto Sam tightly. He walked to the bed, Sam still clinging to his body, and released Sam over the bed. He bounced back up and gave Dean a curious set of eyes.  
"What is it?" Sam sat up, and saw the worry in Dean's eyes. There was no usual sparkle; no bright light that normally came after Dean came home to Sam. Just dull, regretting eyes. His eyes turned into a mossy green, unusual for his normal glassy green apple green.  
"Sam..." Dean searched for the right word. The gentlest way to tell his little brother the news he knew for two days. "Sam, she's gone."  
"Who?"  
"Meg. I saw an obit. online when I was looking for signs of-" Dean ducked his head down and ran his fingers through his muffled hair, unable to finish the sentence.  
"I don't believe you."  
"I'm tellin' the truth, Sam."  
"How did it happen." Sam said as a statement, and less of a question. He instantly found something interesting on his intertwined fingers, and he stared at them like they were about to reach up and choke him.  
"An exorcism. Her parents, they... They read her diary; saw her entry about us... About Demons... I talked to the Sheriff myself. They thought she was possessed, Sam."  
"Was she?"  
"Dunno... Don't think so. I just think her parents are Looney tunes. They... They fuckin' starved her, Sammy. They caught the bastards, though. Hope they send 'em to jail 'til they rot."  
Sam's mouth dropped to what seemed like the floor. Two weeks ago, everything was fine. She had a boyfriend! She was graduating high school, planning to go to college!  
"What the... What the hell?" Sam leaned back and shoved the palms of his hands into his eyes, fighting the urge to cry.  
The trip from Tennessee to Nebraska was among the most awkward car rides either of the boys has ever experienced. They were quiet for the most part. They had never been to any funeral other than another hunter's or their mother's, A hunter's funeral included beer and rednecks, and their mother's Dean barely remembered. They were both very uncertain how to act in a room full of strangers.  
Their father gave them permission to take two weeks off to go to her funeral, and they left immediately after.  
They finally arrived at the Stull funeral home in Central city, Nebraska, and the second Sam sat down for the sermon, Sam started to cry. His shoved his palms into his eyes and rested his elbows on his knees. And he blended in perfectly with the rest of the grieving crowd. Dean offered a subtle frown and wrapped his brother in his arms, comforting him the best he could.  
Dean held Sam through the sermon and let him cry into his jacket.  
"It's gonna be alright, Sam." Dean whispered into Sam's ear over and over through Sam's sobs as he rocked forward and back into his seat.  
When it was time for the viewing part of the viewing, Sam's face ghosted to white. He wasn't sure, for the first time in two days, if he wanted to see Meg's still and lifeless corpse decorated in her Sunday's best.  
He knew he would regret it if he didn't. He stood in line behind family and friends, listening to the stifled sobs of the group; and couldn't help but think this was all his fault.  
Sam dragged her into this. A flash of her bright smile came into her memory, and he realized that for the second time in his life, he had been the reason someone was dead. The first being his mother.  
He got to the front of the line, and he looked back at Dean who was sitting back in the bench, trying to give Sam as much space as he needed.  
He looked at Meg. The once fully framed beautiful young girl looked like a 80 year old woman who's skin fell off her now 90 pound body. Sam was instantly angry at the abusive pieces of shit that she once called mom and dad.  
They dressed her in a warm yellow sundress with blue daisies on it. Nothing that would have been in her closet, Sam was sure. He let out a deep breath before leaning over and touching her forehead, were the quarter inch scar from the glass was supposed to be. He was sure the mortician covered it, but he wished so badly for it to be there.  
"Hey," he whispered softly. "I miss you, and I hope you're having fun up there... If there is anything up there."  
Coincidentally, whenever they were burying her, it started to rain. Sam stood while they lowered her six feet under ground, and he held his head low. Dean slung his arm around his hip, holding his weeping brother close to his chest.  
"Dean, I don't wanna do this anymore." Sam looks sullenly down at his friend's casket, and a single tear rolled down his face.  
"Do what?"  
"Hunt. It killed Meg, and who knows who might be next. And it's my fault. I told her about all that. She told her parents, and now she's dead. It's my fault, Dean."  
"No, Sammy. It's those bastard parents of hers. They starved her. Child Protection Agency shoulda' been on that."  
"Dean, she would still be alive if I wouldn't have met her."  
Sam walked away, clutching his chest to scare off the tears that threatened to roll down his red cheeks.  
"Sam, wait! You're wrong. If dad hadn't saved her from that rugaru two years ago, she woulda' died then. Think of it like we gave her two extra years." Dean chased after him, walking briskly beside him. Sam got into the impala and laid his head on the window. Dean got in, and the engine roared in response.  
Dean had an idea. Instead of driving back to the hotel and letting Sam sulk, he knew Sam wanted a change of scenery. Sam gazed out the window and didn't even notice when Dean turned down a long dirt road, shadowed by the foliage of the red and yellow leaved oak and maple trees.  
Dean found a place to pull over and got out, sitting on his hood. Sam had finally noticed that he'd stopped, and reluctantly climbed out of the vehicle.  
"What are we doing here?" All the pain seeped out of Sam's voice and was replaced by innocent curiosity.  
"You need to clear your head, Sammy. Get it out. Scream. Scream at me; scream at the trees, but just do it. Because I can't do this, man. I need you, baby. I need you to be strong and to... not fall apart."  
Sam tilted his head at Dean, confused by the bold gesture.  
"Dean... I-"  
"No, just do it. Trust me."  
"In front of you?"  
"Are you meaning to tell me you have no shame about spreading your ass cheeks for me, but you can't scream in front of me?"  
Sam blushed and kicked his foot in the dirt. He wrapped his arms around himself and leaned back on the impala, his hip joined at Dean's.  
"I don't need to scream. But would you listen if I just rambled?"  
Dean smirked. He knew this was what his Sammy needed, but it was all a matter of getting him here. Of course Dean would listen. They'd been together so long; he was even surprised Sam had to ask that question. Dean nodded at his brother, and Sam let out a deep sigh.  
"Fuck, I just... I'm so tired, Dean. I'm tired of moving, of making new friends, adjusting to new environments. I want to go somewhere and know people by their first names. I want friends like..." Sam stiffened his shoulders, gathering up the courage to say her name. "Friends like Meg. She knew everything. She didn't judge us. Hell, she thought it was sexy... Dean, I just..." Sam sighed once more, and the words were just pouring out. "I fucking hate this… I hate dad. I just wanna run away. All the time. I want to be with you and only you. Every day. I don't want to have to wonder if I'll lose you while you're on hunts. Like I lost her, like I lost Mom."  
The boys were quiet for a while. Sam had to admit, he felt better. The funeral was tough, but life without the friend he'd had for two years would be more difficult.  
Sam laid his head on Dean's collarbone and let the tears roll through his ducts. He felt good sharing with his brother like this. Even if it didn't happen often enough, Dean always seemed to know when Sam was on the verge of internal combustion.  
"Let's go somewhere." Sam sniffed through Dean's jacket, grasping the lapels in his tight grip.  
"We are somewhere."  
Sam looked up at Dean with bitch face number 22; the one he always knew would get him his way.  
"We can... go back to the motel?" Dean offered, running his lips across Sam's forehead that lead to a gentle kiss.  
"Dean, you're not getting sex."  
"Didn't ask for it, babe."  
"I don't want to... I kinda just wanna..." Sam put his hands on either side of Dean on the impala's hood. "Ride?"  
"Wait, you wanna ditch NE and just drive around?"  
"Uh huh." Sam looked into Dean's eyes and kissed his chin.  
"Are you sure you don't just wanna go back to the hotel?"  
"Nope."  
"Jeez." Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair and kissed his forehead again. "Okay, I'm convinced. You should be a freggin' lawyer or somethin' 'cause you're crazy awesome at getting your way."  
Sam rolled his eyes and released himself from Dean's grasp. He pulled the passenger door and climbed inside with a large huff. Dean climbed in and Sam automatically started shifting through the radio stations, trying to find something decent to listen to.  
He scrolled through and went right past AC/DC's "War Machine" and stopped when a Tom Petty song came on.  
"You scrolled past the greatest band of all time to listen to a hippie complain?"  
"Hey," Sam moved toward Dean and got within an inch of his face. "I happen to like this hippie."  
"Sorry to say it, Sammy. You know the rule." Dean bent over and removed the inch in between them, kissing Sam chastely on the lips before returning his attention to the windshield. "Driver picks the music… shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean reached out and fiddled with his preset, returning to the AC/DC song. Sam pouted at bit, crossing his arms across his chest. Sam knew he would get his way, carefully choosing his next move wisely. He knew Dean would never deny him if it meant enough to Sam. And the next god knows how long capped full of mullet rock was VERY important to him that it didn't happen.  
Dean started the engine and turned around, grinning in satisfaction. He turned and looked at the nearly crying 16 year old.  
"Aw, Sammy, grow up. You know that look don't work on me no more."  
Sam re-huffed and adjusted his arms, slamming them back down against himself.  
Dean rolled his eyes and knew that Sam could be quite a grump if he didn't get his way. The older Winchester sighed, and turned Tom Petty back on.  
Sam reached over and gripped Dean's hand on the seat beside him, clutching every finger as a sign of thanks and smiled victoriously at the way he had his boyfriend wrapped around his pinky finger. But Dean didn't seem to mind at all.  
They ended up in Kansas first. It rained the whole time, but the boys didn't care.  
They stopped every night to rest, holding each other in the back seat of the beloved impala. Dean would get out every night when Sam's body heat was so hot, he couldn't stand it. He would sit in the rain and feel the cool drops cascade down his face. He loved the rain; he couldn't understand why everyone else didn't love it too. He held his arms open wide and opened his mouth. The rain was sweet here in Kansas.  
Dean began to think about how they would talk, and laugh, and stay up until their eyes and bodies demanded sleep. Sam briefly spoke of Meg, but he didn't cry anymore. He was beginning to realize that this whole time, his brother was his best friend all along.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. The Ten Man Whirlpool Tub

Part Eight: The Ten Man Whirlpool Tub   
Dean leaned over and kissed Sam's cheek. The impala was going 60 down highway 89, heading into Nevada.  
Vegas, baby.  
Dean had wanted to go his entire life, and now that he had a very illegal ID that passed him as 22, he could finally put it to good use. Sam had one that said he was 21, but he didn't exactly look the part. Dean told him in the beginning of the first two weeks not to shave, and he quickly planned their trip.  
They had a week to spend their time in Vegas; courtesy of some poor schmuck named Robert Bilco. They went to the Bellagio, and rented the honeymoon suite (receiving odd looks when they walked away from the counter) and took their duffel bags up to the room. They walked in and it was the most beautiful and largest room they had ever stepped foot in. They were wowed by the amazing marble foyer, new living room furniture and decorated walls (Complete with flat screen TV; Dean saw to that first), the king size bed conveniently overlooking all of Vegas, pretty lights and everything. They had to admit, for such a terrible reputation that Vegas had, they sure had style.  
They dropped their bags off at the front door, and Sam scratched his head.  
"I'm gonna shower, okay?" Sam took his shirt off and threw it on the California king size bed and peered out at the nighttime sky. The Cypress room had his and her bathrooms, but he headed towards the 'his'. He was the bottom in this relationship, but he did not wear the skirt.  
Nuh uh. No way.  
"Need any help?" Dean smirked.  
"Maybe." Sam walked over to Dean and kissed him quickly, before taking off for the bathroom. Dean didn't follow, begrudgingly, he had things to do.  
Dean searched his duffel for the clear plastic jug of salt and pulled it out, shaking the clumps free. He sighed and looked around. He highly doubted that someone would climb a 16 story window, but weirder things have happened. He decided to salt the window anyway. He looked up and saw the window sweeping across the entire wall.  
"Damn," Dean thought. "this is gonna take a while."  
Sam walked into the large bathroom and decided it was as big as some of the rooms they had rented previously. He looked at everything in wonderment, his jaw dropping uncontrollably. He looked at the center of the room and saw the whirlpool bathtub, as wide as a small swimming pool. There was a steam shower to his left, and a large bay window in front of the tub. There was also an 18 inch TV beside the large heated mirror.  
"I'm gonna shower, okay?" Sam took his shirt off and threw it on the California king size bed and peered out at the nighttime sky. The Cypress room had his and her bathrooms, but he headed towards the 'his'. He was the bottom in this relationship, but he did not wear the skirt.  
"Wow." Was all Sam could think of to say.  
The sink was encrusted in pearl and gold, with a large bar of lavender soap sitting on the edge. The winding shelves were fully stocked with fresh white towels, sweet smelling shampoo and liquid conditioner. Sam could really get used to this.  
He decided against a shower and turned the hot knob on the tub. He took of his jeans and boxers and pulled some shampoo and conditioner from the shelf, spotting a bottle of apple bubble bath behind a roll of two-ply toilet paper. Sam got one of the best ideas he's ever had.  
He slipped his hand under the water to feel the temperature. Just right. He poured in a cab of bubble bath and dipped his fingers in the water. He swirled his hand in it and the bubbles began to mix with the jets of the water, making the bubbles purple. Sam lit a few candles and played with the light dimmer until it was nearly dark except the bright Vegas sky just outside the window. Sam wrapped a robe around himself, (He noticed shortly he grabbed the robe that said 'hers' scrawled across the side. He was gonna get teased about that, he was sure.) and walked out to find Dean leaning against the window on one hand, looking excitedly at the view outside. You couldn't see the stars because of the lights, but that didn't make the sight any less beautiful. Sam snuck up behind Dean and pulled the blindfold out of his robe pocket, wrapping it gently around Dean's eyes.  
"What is this, Sam?" Dean reached out blindly and palmed at the window trying to catch his balance.  
"You'll see." Sam reached for Dean's hand and turned him around, taking both his hands in his.  
"Done with your shower?" Sam started leading him to the bathroom, and Sam was sure that Dean, blindfolded, would trip in the unfamiliar surroundings, but he soon found out his hunter spidey-senses helped with that.  
"Haven't even started yet." Sam chuckled as he opened the bathroom door.  
The scent of warm apple pie filled Dean's nostrils as his little brother led him into the bathroom. Sam let go of his hands and turned off the spigot, deciding that if he didn't shut it off now, they would be swimming instead.  
Sam worked at Dean's jeans, missing the feeling of denim against his naked skin.  
"Sammy, what're you-"  
"Shhh. That offer still stand for helping me in the shower?" Sam bent over to pull off Dean's boxers, but decided not to. Sam loved revealing that the excitement already had Dean half-hard and throbbing.  
"'Course." Dean clawed at the blindfold, not necessarily minding the mystery, but if Sam was on his knees; that was a sight he never wanted to miss.  
Sam stopped him immediately by pulling his hands down off his head and pulling his own up to Dean's ears, pulling the blindfold off.  
And Dean opened his eyes.  
What his brother had prepared for him almost had him in tears. Yes; Dean Winchester in fuckin' tears.  
The soft glow of the candle bounced off of every surface and made everything shimmer like gold. The bubbles peeked out beyond the lip of the tub and Dean looked at Sam with loving eyes.  
"Aw, babe. You didn't have to." He scooped up Sam in his arms and kissed him deeply. He pushed his tongue passed Sam's lips and Sam intertwined his tongue with the entering one. He let out a soft moan at the touch, the feeling of being warm and protected in his brother's arms keeping him on steady ground. Sam clenched a fistful of Dean's hair in his hand, running his fingertips through the spikes as Dean dove into his mouth. They separated to breathe, and Dean took one last look around. He pulled the drawstring from Sam's robe and slipped his finger on Sam's shoulder, lightly pushing the robe off of Sam. The white robe cascaded down Sam's body like it weighed 2 pounds, and the pink lettering shouted from the floor. Dean was going to crack a joke about Sam being a girl for wearing the 'hers' robe, but he was so touched by the gesture, he didn't dare spoil the mood.  
Dean reached his hands around Sam's muscular shoulders, feeling the tenseness in Sam's body from the long drive.  
"So tense, babe. I think a bubble bath is just what you need."  
Dean palmed Sam's lower back before sneaking his fingertips down to firmly grasp Sam's toned ass.  
Sam exhaled an explicit moan, loving the feeling of Dean touching him. He began to feel the blood rushing south, and his prick grew massively.  
"I haven't even touched you there yet, Sammy." Dean lowered himself to whisper in Sam's ear. He pulled Sam's earlobe between his teeth and sucked lightly. He pulled Sam's dick in between his first and middle finger and ran them up the length of Sam's girthy shaft.  
"Ready to get in?"  
Sam bit his lower lip and looked at Dean with dark glassy eyes. He nodded slowly, and Dean wrapped him in his arms.  
They moved closer to the tub and Sam stuck a toe into the bubbles, feeling for warm water. The temperature was perfect. He slid his leg in up to the ankle, making an adorable 'oooooh' sound as the muscles unwound in the comfortable water. Sam stepped into the bath and stood in front of Dean, up to his knees inbubbles. Dean pulled his shirt off and took a step closer to the tub. Heleaned over and kissed Sam. He couldn't help it; he couldn't keep his hands off his baby brother. He pulled his pants and boxers off and sat down in the seat behind him to take his socks off. Sam sat down in the tub and laid his head back against the cushion on the tub. He closed his eyes.  
"I could get used to this, Dean. Hot bubble baths in Vegas? I'm glad you dragged me here."  
Dean sighed and sat back in his seat to look at Sam.  
"Me too, baby." Dean stood up and walked over to the tub and combed his hands through Sam's long and tangled hair. Sam made a scrunched face when Dean hit a knot, but Dean soon kissed the pain away when he leaned down and placed his lips subtlety on Sam's.  
He finally threw his leg over the edge of the tub and snuggled into the water behind Sam. There was plenty of room for both Winchesters to stretch their legs, and fit four more people to boot.  
Dean rested his lips on the curve of Sam's shoulder leading up to his neck. He licked and sucked at the sensitive spot until there was a love bite staring back at Dean. Sam writhed around Dean, but Dean couldn't figure out if he was struggling to get away, or struggling to snuggle himself deeper into Dean's moist grasp. Whichever the case, Sam was failing poorly.  
Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and probed Sam's hipbone, tensing his fingers around the tender flesh.  
Sam felt something bump into his back. So he made it worse.  
Whenever Dean latched back onto Sam's neck, Sam made it a point to moan and struggle, knowing exactly what it would do to his brother. He felt a gentle poke at his lower back. It was working. Sam smirked as he took both hands and placed them on both sides of the tub and pulled himself up, lowering his torso back down onto Dean's stiff cock. He lined his hole up and pushed down, knowing that this would hurt without preparation. But it felt just so right.  
Dean grabbed a hold of Sam's ass cheeks and stopped Sam from going any lower. He held Sam there and allowed a finger to play at Sam's entrance under the water. Sam almost went week, but he held his place above the water. Dean swirled his finger around the rim of the furled muscle, before he pushed it inside until the first knuckle. Sam let out a heated gasp, panting and wanting more. Dean pushed farther inside slowly, and wiggled his digit, trying to force Sam's unused muscle into relaxing. Sam sucked in a deep breath and relaxed as much as he could, judging he was supporting himself on just his arms.  
Dean pushed forward, and Sam let out another deep breath; followed by a;  
"Ohmygod,Dean. Fuck." His words mashed together as he sucked in another deep breath, used to the burn of his brother's finger filling him up.  
"And you wanted to skip this?" Dean whispered into Sam's ear as he let his second finger dance around the stretched muscle. Sam gasped at the feeling of the warm water rushing into his muscle as Dean slid in the second finger.  
"I'm ready." Sam let out a lengthy breath, separated by gasps for air.  
"Ya sure?" Dean sucked on Sam's earlobe and moaned at the lovely friction between his legs.  
"Never been more sure." Sam lowered himself down onto Dean and his arms screamed victoriously at the relief of his elbows. Sam reached behind his back and grabbed lightly at Dean's full cock and lined himself up again. He pushed Dean into himself, rubbing the head around his entrance.  
He pushed himself down and pushed out his legs, trying to get purchase on the side of the slippery tub.  
He thrust himself down and wiggled his hips, making room for Dean's cock. Dean wrapped his hands around Sam's hips and clenched his fingers around the bone.  
Dean so deeply needed to clench his teeth around the flesh of Sam's shoulder and make him scream like a torture victim, but he wanted for this to be kind and gentle for Sam and his emotional healing state.  
Sam needed to feel needed, needed to feel connected to someone after the death of his best friend. Dean held back the urge, and instead moved his fingers up to Sam's back and lightly raked his fingernails into the skin of his upper back. Sam flinched and moaned as he lowered himself all the way down.  
Sam rocked his hips, feeling Dean hit the walls of the tight muscle surrounding him. He let out a light moan, searching for that one spot that would deliver him into a brief, blissful experience. He reached back and clenched his fist into Dean's spikey hair, tufts of blonde mixed with brunette shining through his white knuckles.  
Sam found it, and his body went into an instant convulsion. He bucked forward, putting as much pressure on his prostate as he could. He let go of Dean's hair and leaned forward to grab onto the spigot and lifted himself off of Dean's throbbing prick and pushed himself back down as hard and as steady as he could.  
Dean's mouth cracked open in shock and he let his head fall back. He let Sam take the reins and just grabbed onto his hips for leverage. Sam ground his hips in a circular motion every time he felt Dean all the way inside of him; and Dean would give a delicious moan every time he felt the tip of his cock hit his brother's euphoric bundle of nerves.  
The water was splashing out of the tub, and every time Sam thrusted downward, he let out a helpless grunt. Sam stopped, stood up in the tub and faced Dean.  
"Somethin' the matter?" Dean looked into Sam's eyes, and Sam gave a questionable look back. His eyes were full of sadness and need; but he didn't say anything. He simply wrapped his legs behind Dean's back and lowered himself back down on Dean's cock. He pulled back out, but before he could slam himself back down again, Dean raised his hand to Sam's cheek, and flexed his fingertips.  
"You okay?"  
Sam's hazel eyes glistened in the candlelight, lit up by the tears threatening to form in his tear ducts.  
"Yeah," Sam lifted his hand out of the water and pushed his bangs away from his eyes. "I'm alright. Just... thinkin'."  
Dean slid his hand down Sam's cheek to his chin, and kissed his lips softly.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
Sam looked around the tub.  
"Now?"  
Dean smirked wildly, knowing the answer his brain had already provided for him was going to be romantic.  
"Yeah, now. You got somethin' on your mind, I wanna hear it. We got forever to..." Dean cleared his throat, before sheepishly whispering. "Make love."  
Sam leaned over and kissed Dean's soft lips.  
"I fuckin' love you." Sam shook his head and chuckled wholeheartedly, instantaneously forgetting whatever was on his mind. He smiled, knowing that his brother was always going to be there for him; sex or no sex. Sam looked at Dean's face in the afterglow. The orange and blacks from the dim lights reflected off his strongly chiseled chin, radiated from the normally bright and now dark green of his eyes, and Sam couldn't help but sigh.  
He may have lost Meg, but he'd always have Dean.  
Dean, who would protect what he cherished, no matter the cost.  
Dean, who would always have Sam's heart, no matter what kind of future lay ahead of them.  
Dean, who would and will stand up to every mother fucker who would dare to look at either of the Winchesters with even a slight hint of anything less than to worship them.  
Dean, who would stop mid-coitus (one of his most favorite past times, he himself would admit) to make sure everything was just okay.  
Sam pulled the hand pushing him away off his hip and lowered himself back onto Dean's still swollen cock.  
They have never and will never make love so slowly and sensually in their lives.  
The last hurrah was one of the most beautiful orgasms either of them had ever experienced until this point and time.  
Dean almost almost slipped when he was getting out of the tub. And he most certainly did not scream like a girl.  
Most certainly not.  
Sam broke out in a giggling frenzy, and wiggled his toes in the icy water. Dean wrapped his baby brother in a towel while he was still in the tub and pulled him out, leading him by the arms. They had just made love in the middle of Las Vegas, Nevada. And Dean crossed another conquest off his bucket list.  
Next Conquest; play his good luck at the blackjack table first thing in the morning.  
His dad had been teaching him how to count cards, how to read the look in the dealer's eyes, and just plain win without getting caught.  
For now, he laid silently in bed next to the love of his life. They spooned in the king size bed, not using the extra room they weren't exactly used to; or didn't exactly need.  
As Sam tossed and turned in the warmth, Dean watched and smiled at the mutterings of his lover.  
"Love you, De."  
Sam said that as he rolled over and almost put Dean in tears. That was his last thought before he drifted off into peaceful nothing-ness, surround by the love and support of his younger brother.  
The next day  
"Sam. It's a miracle."  
Sam opened one eye to see Dean's face extremely close to his.  
"Go'way." Sam swung his arm in Dean's general direction as he closed his eye and rolled away from the pesky thing waking him up.  
"Sammy, wake up!" Dean pushed on Sam's back, and Sam rolled as far as he could with little to no effort. He made it half a roll before he fell off the edge of the bed.  
After a half hour of Dean's teasing and coaxing, Dean finally got Sam to get up and get ready. Dean practically had to drag Sam downstairs, leaping over two stairs at a time. The arrived in the main corridor and the smell of fresh pancakes filled Sam's nose. He opened his eyes wide, and was met by a full buffet table filled with every kind of breakfast food imaginable. Dean was in heaven.  
"Oh god, I wuv Vegash." Dean said through a mouthful of breakfast sausage to Sam who sat across from him, cutting up his pancakes and blueberries into bite sized pieces. Something Dean never bothered to do. As far as Dean was concerned, if he choked to death on food, he "wouldn't mind goin' out that way."  
The meal was good, especially for being free. Dean had six plates, Sam had two.  
After breakfast, they ventured onto the strip. Sam played his hand at poker, Dean played blackjack. You can guess who walked away from their tables happy.  
"Vegas is rigged!" Dean threw his hands in the air as he watched Sam cash in his chips. Sam had doubled his money. Dean had lost everything. Apparently, all of John's hard work had gone to waste with the $3,000 that was now in the pocket of the house.  
They spent each day of that week the same way. Glorious breakfast, followed by spending someone else's hard earned money, then they'd curl into each other every night; watching movies and talking about times long lost.  
That Thursday, Sam sat Dean down for a talk that he hadn't been expecting.  
"I don't wanna go back."  
Dean went from his standing position to sit beside Sam on the edge of the bed. He slung his arm around Sam's shoulder and ran the back of his hand across Sam's face.  
"What about Dad?" Dean smirked.  
"Dean, I-" Sam huffed a ragged breath, and pushed the bangs out of his face. "Dean, I want to go to law school."  
"Seriously?" Dean pulled his arm off of Sam's shoulders and focused his attention onto Sam's face.  
"Yeah. Seriously." Sam hunched his shoulders and almost felt ashamed. Here he was, telling Dean he didn't want this job. This life.  
"Why don't you want to be a hunter? Like me? Like dad? Just out of sheer curiosity."  
"Do you really have to ask that? I've told you more times than I can count. I can't... I can't do what you do."  
"Bullshit, Sammy." Dean backed up in his seat and turned to face Sam. "You've outran me more times than I can count and you're only getting stronger. You're a hell'uva shot. Next 'ta me, a course."  
Sam scoffed and turned to face Dean. He straightened out his shoulders, and put a brave face on.  
"You've always told me you don't want me to do this, now you're backing out?"  
Sam tone was tense and firm. And he wasn't letting Dean talk him out of this.  
"No, Sammy. Of course not. I just-" Dean sighed. "I just want you to be freggin' happy."  
"You make me happy, Dean. You always have. But..."  
"I know, babe." Dean ran the front of his hand down Sam's cheek. "I know."  
Sam leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek, a single burning tear rolling down his own.  
They left Vegas the next day, apprehensively heading for home, with smiles on their faces and money stashed in their pockets.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Love: Lost and Left Behind

Part Nine: Love; Lost and Left Behind  
"No matter what happens,  
No matter what we do,   
I'll always remember  
The first time I kissed you."  
-Anonymous  
That sound. That high pitched whining piercing and beating on your eardrums. You'll never hear the same pitch again. But you really don't mind.  
It's painful; being slapped. Tear stained rosy red cheeks. Then you hear the thud of the hand slapping you. Then the sound of a tuning fork being plucked. And the pain. The tight hot feeling that stings and numbs your cheek. Especially if you're an eighteen year old getting hit by 180 pounds of pure muscle known by no other name than John Winchester. His little Sammy before him, all grown up, telling John to "fuck off". John had never laid a hand on Sam. No matter how hard they fought or disagreed, But he wouldn't be disrespected; not by his boys.  
The conversation started simply. Dean and Sam, now 18 and 22, wrestled on the floor at John's feet, laughing and giggling at who got the last coke. And somehow it warped into WWIII.  
After Dean bit Sam's neck and Sam collapsed, John deemed Dean the ultimate defending champion.  
Sam, out of the clear blue, worked up some courage to have the same conversation he'd had with Dean a hundred times since Meg's death.  
"Dad, what would you being doing if you weren't a hunter?"  
John leaned back and rested his hands on the back of his head, obviously taken aback by the impromptu question. John had thought about this question over and over and honestly, didn't have an answer for the crystal hazel eyes staring back at him.  
"I think I'd be a fireman." Dean said with a polite smirk peeking out of the corner of his mouth.  
"Always the hero, Dean." Sam punched Dean in the arm and Dean gave him a loving wink.  
"I think I'd be retired." John blurted without thinking.  
That gave the boys another hardy laugh.  
Dean followed with a "Yeah right, like you could keep still for three minutes."  
"I think wanna be a lawyer, sir." Dean looked over to Sam who had a stone cold face and was glaring straight at his father in the recliner in front of him.  
"Sure, Sam. Whatever you say." John chuckled, not thinking twice to look at his son's face.  
"I really do. Actually, I applied." Sam said nonchalantly.  
"You what? Without telling me?" John's body tensed up, fingers clenched and began to feel a hot flash of warmth flood to his veins. How could Sam do this to him? Hell, how could Sam do this to his mom?  
"Who's gonna pay? Who's gonna take you there? Hell, when somethin' happens to me, or your brother, who's gonna find that bastard that killed your mom?"  
Sam's teeth clenched at John's reaction. Somehow, he was perfectly okay with Dean and Sam's gay incestual relationship, but he had a problem with Sam wanting an actual future that didn't require him to run for his life every day?  
"Dad, I don't care about damned demons."  
"You show some respect, boy. One of those "damned demons" killed your mother!" John stood up and met Sam's glaring gaze. Sam stood up as well, getting just inches away from John's flushed and angry face.  
"Seriously, Dad? You want me to get killed? I survived on my own before when I was thirteen, I can do it again. I don't need you. I don't need hunting. So just fuck off!"  
And there it was. The slap heard 'round the world. Dean's mouth hung open in amazement as he stood up and went directly to the furious eighteen year old gripping his cheek.  
John stopped in his tracks.  
'What have I done?' John didn't want to chase Sam away, but it was a pure reaction.  
Sam stood, stunned before his angry father. Sam could tell that the look on John's face meant that he was sorry. But he no longer cared. He felt the bubbling of the anger rising up into his stomach and boil over into his lungs.  
"I don't need you, Dad. I never want to see you again. I hope you fuckin' hate me." And with that statement, Sam was gone. The screen door slammed shut and bounced back with a loud creaking thud.  
Dean couldn't help but stare his father in the eyes.  
"Really, Dad? I mean, you can slap me around all ya want, but Sammy? You…" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and slid his hand down to his jaw. "You'd be lucky if he ever came back."  
John sat in the recliner behind him, and held his face in his hands. He watched his eldest son leave him, too. Was John really that much of a fuck up that even his own sons couldn't stand him? He took one last gulp of the nearly empty bottle of whiskey on the table to his left, and embraced the only friend he'd ever truly had. Jack Daniels.  
Dean stormed outside, chasing after Sam. Sam was half a mile down the road, arms wide out and on a mission. Dean knew Sam had to get as far as he could. Dean took a deep breath and took off running after his little brother.  
"SAM!" Dean screamed briskly, uncaring about his voice cracking with the missing oxygen from his lungs.  
He finally caught up to him and as he saw Sam plop into the tall grass, watching the stars overhead.  
"You know," Sam finally spoke as Dean sat down beside him. "Whenever I think back to the first time we saw the stars together, I laugh. I laugh because it's what started this. Started us. And I want to re-live that day over and over Not this day. Cause this day… sucks."  
"Sam-" Dean began.  
"Don't, Dean." Sam interrupted. He looked up and smiled; pulling his hands across his knees and linked them together in the middle. "I want to be a lawyer."  
"Sammy, I don't think you'd last a day without me." Dean laughed and nudged Sam in the shoulder.  
"Don't fuck with me, Dean. And don't pull that cocky attitude. You only do it when you're nervous. You always tell me you don't want me in the life. Well," he stretched his arms out wide, as if to signify he was right. "Here's my chance… and you're telling me to forget about it? Dean, why do you think I worked so hard at school? Because I liked it? No. I worked hard because I didn't want to end up like Dad."  
Dean's eyes shot wide open and he felt as if Sam had struck him with a red hot poker, burning and singeing the right side of his face.  
"Don't you mean like me?"  
"No, Dean, of course not. You grew up wanting this. I never did. You can't tell me you didn't know this day was coming." Sam stood up and dusted the dirt off the back of his legs. Dean soon followed and Sam took two steps away, letting Dean know that Sam's rant wasn't over.  
"Yeah, Sam. I did. But I didn't know it would happen like that."  
"I had no choice. He wouldn't let me go unless I made him hate me so much he wanted me to go."  
"Sammy-"  
"No, Dean. I can't stay. I am going to Stanford. I mean, I wish it wasn't in California, but…" Sam looked away, into the night sky. So full of the moon and all the stars they would name and try to count when they were young. Sam felt the sting of his cheek when a tear rolled down his face.  
"I know, and I'll come with you."  
Sam's mouth dropped and he took a step closer to his brother who was in tears. He wiped one teardrop away from Dean's sparkling cheek with his forefinger.  
"Y-You'd do that for me?" Sam stuttered, hazel eyes, staring back at the jade eyes full of love and hope.  
"I'd do anything for you, Sammy. Anything to keep you."  
"But... You wouldn't. I know you, Dean." Sam took a step back to process the situation. "No offence but, you'd move out there with me, and then you'd find some excuse to go hunting. You love it too much, Dean."  
"I don't love it, Sam. I'm good at it. Plus, I fuckin' love…" he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying so hard not to burst out in tears like a sissy girl. "…you."  
Sam took three brisk steps forward into his brother's arms, wrapping his own around Dean's shoulders. Sam knew it would make the decision harder for both of them, but he couldn't help himself. He grabbed his face and kissed his tear stained lips. Sam shed his own tears as he gasped for breath around Dean's own throbbing lips. The slow dance of their tongues wrapped and warmed their whole bodies as they felt like this would be the last time they would embrace this way.  
When they were forced to breathe, Sam rested his forehead on the top of Dean's hair, inhaling the scent of Dean's body wash, the scent of his hair and skin. And he felt like he could never let go.  
"This is goodbye… Isn't it?" Dean shuttered at the word.  
"I don't want it to be."  
"Then… don't. Sammy, don't leave. Or take me with you. I don't care. Just…" Dean sniffled and wiped away another tear. "Don't leave me."  
"We'll see each other."  
"I need you…" Dean looked up into Sam's eyes and felt heartbroken when he saw Sam's pain-filled eyes. "I'll beg."  
"Don't, Dean. I got accepted a week ago. I have to leave."  
And Dean did the most desperate thing he could think of. He grabbed Sam's hands and rested them on his forehead and he sunk to one knee.  
"Marry me."  
Sam's jaw dropped.  
"Dean… Dean… get up."  
"No! Not until you say yes. We'll leave here. We'll go to Wisconsin, Michigan, California; I don't care!" Dean almost screamed. There were no neighbors, and he wouldn't care even if there were. He was losing grip of both his Sam and his sanity. This was the worst moment of his long life. "We'll go anywhere."  
"Dean… get up." Sam grabbed at Dean's collarbone and pulled him to face him. Tears freely rolling down his cheek.  
"Yes."  
For the first time in a while, Dean smiled. Dean smiled so much, his cheeks hurt. The center of his chest filled with light, and he felt whole again. He wouldn't lose him!  
"After I graduate. We'll do it." Sam rested his forehead against Dean's again and he sighed.  
"Com'on Sammy. You know I can't wait that long."  
"No, I wanna make a promise. I promise you... That after I graduate, we'll get married. But Dean ; you can't come with me. You need to get this out of your system. But I can't do it anymore. I can't... I can't stand Dad anymore."  
Dean's smile turned very quickly into a frown.  
"If... That's what it takes to keep you, I'll do it. I'll wait."  
"Thank you, Dean. I love you so much…"  
"Shhh, Baby." Dean sobbed. "Don't. You don't have to. Can we just… live in the moment?"  
"Sure. Whatever you want." Sam leaned his head on Dean's shoulder and just enjoyed the silence and the warm embrace that his brother was giving him.  
Later that night, Sam and Dean returned to the house, their father nowhere in sight.  
Sam and Dean sullenly walked upstairs and Dean helped Sam pack in a very awkward silence filled with sniffles. For some odd reason, Sam found himself wishing he had more items than what fit in a duffel. Anything to prolong his time with Dean.  
Sam slammed the trunk into the Dodge Dart he bought with his Vegas winnings. He instantly reached his arms out and hugged Dean tightly. He could feel Dean's heartbeat thundering in his chest as they hugged goodbye. Sam so badly wanted to stay. Wanted so bad to stay, he almost did. But he knew if he didn't leave now, John would make him stay.  
"Dean, I-" A tear trickled from Sam's face. "I love you. I always will. And we'll talk every day. I promise."  
Dean hugged tighter.  
"I know, Sammy. And what's four years anyway?" Dean chuckled to fill the silence. "We have the rest of our lives ahead of us."  
And Sam was gone. The bright light from the headlights shone in Dean's wet eyes, wishing he had done more for the only person that ever cared for him.  
But little did the Winchesters know, their wedding day would never happen; because Sam would never graduate from college. He would never become a lawyer. With the death of their father, they would embark on a journey to save the world; and more importantly, save each other. And the love they lost and left behind. But there would always be those life-saving memories of two small children exploring the world with stars in their eyes.  
The End

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so sad. I haven't been in a good place lately, and it's surprisinly difficult to write sad stuff when you're depressed. :(  
> So that's the end. I'm really upset that it's the end.  
> But the way I think about it is that even though it's only season 8, they're still trying to get back to this kind of relationship.  
> I will probably post more to explain what happens to Sam from 18-22 leading up to the Pilot. Some of the reason why he ends up with Jess. I had ideas for it, but I felt this ending fits well.  
> I'm starting a new Destiel fanfiction, unsure of the title yet. But it will be.. EPIC! So, please stay tuned!  
> Merry Christmas to all, and thank you for bearing with me for Stars in Your Eyes!

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! Please stay tuned!


End file.
